Demons Don't Cry
by Stelmaria
Summary: Naraku is dead, the Shikon complete. Kagome wishes to be a demon to stay with Inuyasha. Kikyo drags the mortal Inuyasha to hell with her. Sesshoumaru makes a deal with Kagome to get Tetsusaiga. Will love bloom between two lonely demons?
1. Final Conflict

~* Demon's Don't Cry *~  
  
*** A ha! This is my first REAL fanfic. I know, I did poetry, but that's different. This is BIG!!! So, ahem, here is the plot: Kagome wishes to be a demon to be with Inuyasha. Kikyou drags the mortal Inuyasha to hell with her. Sesshoumaru makes a deal with Kagome to get Tetsusaiga...... and well, things pick up from there. Eventually a Sess/Kag thing starts happening :)(: So, Here we Gooooo! -Stelmaria***  
  
~`~` I do NOT own Inuyasha, or any characters from the original anime series. I DO however own this story, all characters I create and the plot, so don't take. (yea like anybody would WANT it) There, I said it. On with the story!`~`~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Final Conflict  
  
Kagome lay crying on the ground, helpless tears of pain and rage streaming down her cheeks. With fists clenched, she turned her head to the heavens.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to me? Why?"  
  
The Tetsusaiga was clutched tightly in her hand and a completed Shikon Jewel hung loosely around her neck. Before her lay the bodies of Naraku, Sango and Miroku. They rested in crumpled piles of flesh and cloth still smoking slightly. They seemed tiny compared to the huge crater they lay in the center of. At the edges of the black pit charred trees were still blazing away. The putrid stench of death pervaded the clearing.  
  
Kagome looked around in desperation. Seeing no one, she let out an anguished howl to the gods who had betrayed her  
  
"How could you leave me alone?"  
  
~`~** FLASHBACK **~`~  
  
"Noooooooooooo!"  
  
The scream left Kagome's ears ringing as she turned just in time to see Sango slowly sink to the ground. A frantic Miroku crouched beside her. He held her gently and a terrible sadness seemed to fill his eyes. The sadness of things left unsaid, chances never taken.  
  
"No, it can't be." He whispered softly, over and over again to Sango's body. She rested softly on the ground almost as if asleep, Kagome thought. Naraku looked over at the two of them and let out a bitter laugh of scorn.  
  
"Ha! So the bitch finally got what she deserved, eh? Too bad she'll never get to see you pining for her!"  
  
"You bastard!" Screamed Inuyasha from behind him. "I'm gonna tear your fucking spine out, I swear it!" He whipped Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and let out a searing Kaze no Kizu.  
  
Kagome screwed her eyes shut in pain. Why did it all have to end in violence and tragedy? For three years they had wandered around Feudal Japan, collecting shards here and there. Until one day they had finally realized there were no more to collect. All the remaining shards Kagome knew rested in one spot, with Naraku. And so they had journeyed to meet their fate, knowing the outcome of their battle would determine the courses of their lives.  
  
The battle went well, until Naraku unleashed a horde of his poisonous wasps, rendering Miroku's air rip useless. Inuyasha engaged Naraku with Tetsusaiga, taking his attention away from the now nearly defenseless monk. They were holding their own when the fatal blow come down upon Sango. She was standing back to back with Miroku, frantically trying to defend herself from the swarms of youkai trying to reach them. It was a smaller cat youkai that managed to get through her defenses, too quick to be blocked by a human. She'd placed a small scratch on Sango's arm, with poisonous claws it was enough to prove fatal.   
  
Kagome shook her head in grief. From where she was hiding on the sidelines, her bows and arrows would be next to useless. She would just get in the way if she tried to help, only placing herself in more danger. For the thousandth time that day, she thanked the gods that they had left Shippo behind with Kaede. She felt powerless enough as it was. This battlefield was no place for the little kitsune orphan she had adopted.  
  
Kagome's attention was drawn back to Miroku as he slowly got back on his feet and took a few unsteady steps towards the battle. Before him were Naraku and Inuyasha, locked in a vicious and unrelenting battle. They ran at each other again and again, each artfully dodging the others attack. It looked like they would go at it all night. He then hauled himself painfully around, to face the swarming masses of youkai howling for his sudden death.  
  
At that point a most un-monk like snarl escaped past his lips. Kagome shuddered. Miroku's eyes had narrowed to slits, he looked like some sort of feral animal.  
  
"You killed Sango, you bastards. I may have never gotten the courage to tell her, but I loved her! And now even if I take my own life in the process, I will have my REVENGE!" He unwound the rosary beads covering his air rip in slow determination. With a maniacal smile, he commenced to destroy Naraku's army.  
  
"Miroku, DON'T!" Screamed a distraught Kagome. "You'll kill your self, there are too many poisonous wasps! Please, Miroku, It's not worth it!" She was beginning to loose her grip on the small outcropping of rock she was hidden behind. If the vacuum (sp?) lasted too much longer, she would be sucked in as well. Panic started to set in, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Miroku STOP!..... Miroku!"  
  
Miroku either didn't hear her or paid no heed. Grimacing in pain, he held his palm out defiantly before him until every last one of Naraku's goons were annihilated. At last he covered his palm with a whimper of pain. A blanket of silence descended upon the clearing, freezing everyone in shock.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She rushed out onto the battlefield to aid the hurt monk. He was swaying dangerously back and forth, threatening to topple over. Kagome cought him and gently laid him on the ground. She sighed softly, unable to flow the stream of tears. Miroku, she knew, was dying.  
  
"Kagome, NOW"  
  
Kagome jerked up at the sound of Inuyasha's desperate howl. The fact that most of Naraku's minions had been sucked up and Miroku now lay dying at Kagome's feet had frozen the two combatants in place. Taking advantage of the situation, Inuyasha had called to her. Kagome nodded, she knew what she had to do. "Right, Inuyasha."  
  
Before Naraku even had a chance to move Kagome focused her Miko powers upon him. In the years they had spent shard hunting they had each grown more powerful, Kagome's Miko abilities especially. The presence of more and more shards also seemed to enhance it. Now, only a slight frown of concentration formed on her lips. She slowly and carefully drew out all of the remaining Shikon shards from Naraku's transfixed body. She gasped as the remaining shards were purified and fused together completing the Shikon and causing a rush of gentle power to envelop her senses.  
  
A roar of rage rang around the clearing as Naraku realized what had happened.  
  
"Miko Bitch, you will give those BACK!" The hanyou charged at her frail form.  
  
"No! Kagome, look out!" Shouted Inuyasha, vainly trying to slow Naraku down. Kagome gazed at Naraku's charging form. His eyes met hers as they burned with an insane rage. Her eyes narrowed and flashed a dangerous steel color.  
  
"No more." She whispered.  
  
Quickly, she concentrated her powers on the completed Shikon No Tama. As she did so, an invisible wind seemed to rush around her whipping at her hair and cloths. The Shikon began to float between her hands unleashing a terrible blinding white ball of fire and destructive energy. Blackness seemed to cloud Kagome's vision, lulling her into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it folks! First chapter completed. Don't worry, Miroku and Sango don't really die, but you will have to wait to see what happens to them! And NO Kagome is not dead either. It's a cliffhanger! So, review and tell me how I did, how I can improve, plot suggestions, etc., etc. See ya! Stelmaria 


	2. True Confessions

### Uh huh, yep....... *silence* Well, I guess I have to say it... *big mean government officials poke her* I don't own Inuyasha, got it?!?!? Oh you do? *grins sheepishly* Oh well, all right then, as long as we understand one another... Enjoy the chapter! -Stelmaria ###  
  
Chapter 2: True Confessions  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~`~`FLASHBACK`~`~  
  
Kagome groaned painfully as she began to wake up. Clutching her head she moaned again. A monster headache came smashing through her skull. Carefully she opened her eyes.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the fact that she was laying in the center of a gigantic crater. Smoke stung at her eyes and burned down her throat. She let out a feeble half choke, half gag. Looking at her surroundings, Kagome saw some trees near the edges were still burning. 'What happened to me?'  
  
She wandered idly, until her eyes came to rest upon the limp form of Inuyasha. He was laying on his side, his handsome face smashed into the dirt. His fire rat haori had several burns and scratches in it. Seeing him brought back all the horrifying memories of the battle. Gasping, Kagome hobbled to his side."Oh no!" She whispered. "Not you too."  
  
But he was still alive. She watched with considerable relief as his chest slowly rose and fell. After a few moments he mumbled something unintelligible and started to move. He sat up slowly and coughed a few times, his eyes finally coming into focus on Kagome's angelic features.  
  
"Kikyou? ....... Am I dead?"  
  
Kagome blinked a few times in astonishment before a fit of hysterical giggles left her mouth. "No Inuyasha. It's me, Kagome. And fortunately for you you're still alive, Thank Kami!" He sat up farther and looked around.   
  
"Wench, what happened here?"  
  
"The battle with Naraku, do you remember?" Inuyasha paused a moment, then nodded. Kagome continued.  
  
"Well the Shikon No Tama, it was completed. I used it's power to stop Naraku."  
  
They both turned to look in the same direction, almost involuntarily. There, no more than six feet away, lay the body of Naraku. "Naraku, Dead." Inuyasha murmured in disbelief. "And look Inuyasha, the Shikon!"  
  
He turned to look in the direction Kagome had pointed. Immediately his eyes lit and his ears perked. There is was! The completed Shikon No Tama. It lay buried in the ground, only a tiny bit peeking out. But it was unmistakable, glowing softly in a pure pink light. The object of his sweat and blood for fifty-four years now. The jewel of his destiny.  
  
Inuyasha got up and stumbled unsteadily over to it. Kagome followed anxiously on his heels. Bending over reverently he pried it out of the ground with a cry of triumph. Kagome watched as joy and contentment of the purest form danced across his features. He looks so handsome when he's smiling, Kagome thought idly. To her disappointment, joy turned to anger and grief. Regret was in his eyes as they focused on the forms laying just beyond the jewel clutched in his hand.  
  
There lay Sango and Miroku. Silent and solemn in death. Side by side, they looked so right for each other. Burning tears fell silently down Kagome's cheeks. She turned to Inuyasha. "They gave their lives for us, so we could complete the jewel and go on with our lives.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes in grief. For all the "Feh's" and tough guy exterior, he had many emotions hidden inside. And right now, they were rubbed painfully raw. "What do we do now?" His voice broke as he spoke, but Inuyasha was not embarrassed. There was a time to fight and a time to mourn. He would dearly miss his companions. Kagome merely shook her head numbly.   
  
"I'm not really sure."  
  
"We.... We could make our wishes on the Shikon."  
  
Kagome peered into his eyes with a sharp jerk. His golden orbs gazed intently back at her. They shined with fierce determination. When neither refused to back down, Kagome reluctantly relented. *a/n alliteration, :hehe*  
  
"I suppose we could, are you so sure of what you want?"  
  
"Yes! Of course I do, Wench! I want to be a full blooded youkai, so I can become more powerful. Feh! Of that I am absolutely sure!"  
  
Kagome's eyes hardened as the usual Inuyasha cold uncaring exterior snapped into place with a resounding thud. She growled in barely concealed frustration. A bad habit she supposed she had gotten from the annoying hanyou. "Inuyasha." She spat out, "Not only is that wish self centered, the motive is completely corrupt!" She paused to take a breath and give him a death glare. "It would damage the Shikon, because it is so selfish.... If the Shikon even chose to grant you your with at all, that is!"  
  
"Feh, Kikyo could make the Shikon do whatever she wanted it to, Wench." Inuyasha retorted hotly. However, he knew it was a mistake to compare her to Kikyo from the moment the words left his lips. Especially when her eyes were glinting dangerously like that.  
  
Kagome let out a little cry of indignation. As soon as she recovered enough, she began to scream at the smirking hanyou. "Inuyasha, SIT! SIT! SIT! Kikyo was a Miko AND the chosen protector of the Shikon. SIT! Because of that, she had the power to control it however she chose. SIT! You however, do NOT have that option, dog turd! I didn't say you could get up yet! SIT! Therefore, you will just have to think of a better reason for your *oh so important* wish!"  
  
As her tirade came to an end she marched over and grabbed the Shikon from the claws of a somewhat humbled Inuyasha. Glancing down at the five foot deep hole he had made she chuckled. "Well, he certainly got what he deserved." Inuyasha slowly crawled out of his hole murmuring curses about a certain Miko reincarnation the entire time. As he reached the top he mumbled something almost inaudible. "Feh, there is another reason, bitch"  
  
Kagome glanced up at this curiously. She couldn't hide the surprise that shown on her face. Inuyasha actually had another reason? Kami what did he come up with now? "Oh really Inuyasha, mind sharing it with me?" Inuyasha's ears dipped in acknowledgment but his eyes didn't meet hers, instead they remained downcast in a shy manner.   
  
"wecouldbemates" He mumbled softly, rushing the words together.  
  
"What? Inuyasha, I couldn't hear you." Gaining courage, he lifted his head and his eyes met hers. He spoke in a clear calm voice.  
  
"We could be mates."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh, darn.... Another cliffhanger! Read and Review to see what Kagome's reaction is...... Hehe, I know I'm evil. -Stelmaria 


	3. Dreams and Despair

First off, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I can't believe anyone noticed my little story! Yes, I am evil, as you will realize by the end of this chapter! Is that a threat? Yes it is! Muah haaa haaa haw haw har har! -Stelmaria  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&&%&&%&%&%&%&  
  
Chapter Three: Dreams and Despair  
  
~`~`~`FLASHBACK`~`~`~  
  
Kagome was frozen with shock. Of all the reasons, this was what she had least expected! She always knew Inuyasha cared for her but never had she expected him to admit it, EVER!  
  
Inuyasha took the chance to stumble ahead with the rest of what he wanted to say. "I care about you a lot, Kagome. I don't want you to leave, I... don't want to be alone again."  
  
He couldn't believe he was telling her this! It was hard enough to admit it to himself. But this was the end. Things had to be said or she would leave forever, and he knew he would miss her. His other friends had already left this world. He wouldn't let any more of them get away.  
  
"But you're a hanyou, remember? You'll live forever. Whereas I will live but a few years, grow old and die. How could we be mates?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Wench, don't you see? That's where the Shikon comes in! We could both be demons and live together forever!" Inuyasha couldn't help letting some of the hope he felt bubble into his voice. Kagome looked up at this, into Inuyasha's eyes. They were so full of hope and... love?  
  
"Inuyasha, do you really love me that much, to share forever with me?"   
  
Inuyasha replied without hesitation. "Yes, If you'll have me."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with realization. She could finally be happy. She could share her life with Inuyasha and for once truly be happy!  
  
"Then my answer is yes, Inuyasha! Because I love you as you love me, the wish will be pure. The jewel will recognize this."  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly as he acknowledged her answer. Quickly he leaned towards her and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. She gasped in surprise. Blushing, she looked up at him.  
  
"You had better make your wish then." He whispered softly in her ear, so his breath warmed and tickled her neck. Kagome looked deep into his eyes once more as if for confirmation that what was happening wasn't a dream. Nodding at last, she took a few steps away from him.  
  
Nervously, she held the Shikon out before her. Looking at it, she made her request. "I wish to become a demon, so I may share my life and my love with Inuyasha." For a moment nothing happened. Kagome blinked, hoping she hadn't made some mistake. After all, you only get one wish. Then it started glowing, as it rose from her hand to hover near her face. Inuyasha stumbled back with a cry as Kagome's body was enveloped in a blinding bright pink light. Spots swam before his eyes for several moments before he could make out the figure standing before him.   
  
Gasping, he softly whispered "Kami, you're beautiful."  
  
In front of him stood a demoness, tall and proud. Kagome's hair had turned white, a mane flowing gracefully past her shoulders to end in curls at the small of her back. A few strands peeked in front of her ears to hang over her shoulders, much like Inuyasha's. She must have been at least a half foot taller, Inuyasha mused. With a slender yet strong figure, small deadly looking claws protruded from the tips of her fingers. A fluffy white tail lay coiled around her feet. Inuyasha inspected it with amusement. It was big and white and... Fluffy! He was just reaching out to touch it when she made a small sound of protestation that drew his eyes up to her face. He gasped as he took in the ethereal beauty he was graced with the presence of.  
  
Her eyes were what captivated him the most, the fact that they were....Lavender. They sparkled with brilliant love and joy. Inuyasha noticed just below them were two purple stripes on each cheek, a slightly darker shade. On her forehead rested a mark. It was an indigo crescent moon. Inuyasha realized with some shock that she was an Inu-youkai, just like his damned half-brother. Forcefully he pried his eyes off her captivating face and laid them on the Shikon clutched in her.....claws.  
  
"My turn then." He whispered as he grasped the Shikon in his hand and met Kagome's angelic eyes. "I wish to be a de-"  
  
An arrow came whizzing by, so close to the couple that it sent Inuyasha sprawling and Kagome leaping into the air. "WHAT was that?" Screamed Inuyasha. He vaulted to his feet with Tetsusaiga out and ready in a flash. Growling threateningly he turned to battle.....Kikyo.  
  
"What the hell are you doin' here bitch?"  
  
Kikyo didn't seem to notice what he said. She kept advancing slowly, a seductive little smile on her face. Inuyasha seemed reluctant to hurt her, so he let her approach. When she was but a few inches away, she spoke.  
  
"I have come to reclaim what is rightfully mine."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha demanded harshly. Before he could even blink she had reached out and plucked up the Shikon. "I mean, my dear Inuyasha, your heart!" She let out a silvery little laugh. Kagome shuddered, wondering how something so bright and happy could be so evil.  
  
"Bitch, I think you've been in Hell a little too long." Inuyasha replied scornfully, quickly growing tired of the Miko's games.  
  
"I still have one wish on the Shikon, Inuyasha."  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened with realization.  
  
"No! You can't, it's not a pure wish." Kagome protested feebly.  
  
"Not for the guardian of the Shikon." Kikyo replied with clear contempt laced through her voice. Before either of the two lovebirds (a/n he he he!) could do anything, she had made her wish!  
  
"I wish for Inuyasha to be a human, so we can share eternity in hell."  
  
The Shikon No Tama quickly turned a sickly brown color from the corrupt wish. An equally dark cloud descended upon a gasping Inuyasha, savaging his body with the noxious fumes. Screams were all anyone could hear as the cloud whirled around him, hiding him from Kagome's horrified eyes. It slowly dissipated leaving Inuyasha unconscious on the crater floor. He was, to say the least, human. With brown hair and eyes, his ears and claws were gone. Laying there passed out, he looked smaller somehow.  
  
Kagome cried out in anguish. "What have you done? By Kami, if you weren't already dead I'd spend the rest of my life hunting you down!" Kikyo just laughed.  
  
"You are so weak! What would you do anyway? You can't stop me." She jerked her hand up, the ground groaning open creating a giant pit. "We'll be leaving then." She said sweetly. "By the way, you can take these, we won't be needing them where we're going." Kikyo tossed Kagome the corrupted Shikon No Tama along with Tetsusaiga.  
  
With that Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's limp form and leaped delicately into the pit. It swiftly closed behind her. Kagome's hand curled around the Tetsusaiga as she shouted in helpless rage.  
  
"The gods have betrayed me!"  
  
~`~`~` PRESENT`~`~`~  
  
In the vast ocean of her fear and pain Kagome had lost track of time. Dimly her mind registered that it was dark, nighttime perhaps. Numb from pain, the fact that she was cold and wet also seeped into her mind. She searched the sky, realizing it was raining hard.... but her mind was detached. Floating far away with the memories of friends and happier times. What did it all matter anyway? Inuyasha was gone. Sango and Miroku were gone. She had nothing left to live for.  
  
'Shippo'  
  
The thought whipped through her mind like a bolt of lightening. Before, she had been drowning. Drowning in the horrible knowledge that everything she had ever come to care for or love had been taken away from her. But Shippo was still alive! She would stay to take care of her pup. She would go on with her life. Suddenly she noticed how tired she was, in body and spirit. Finally, her eyes gave way to her tears. Kagome's slender frame was rocked by wrenching sobs. She collapsed to her knees in front of her dead companions.  
  
"You are so pathetic."  
  
A voice cut through her thoughts, dripping with scorn. Who would come for her, she wondered. Couldn't they see she just wanted to be alone? "Gods," she whimpered "why can't I just die?"  
  
The reply was smooth and cold. Not a hint of emotion, not a whisper of a soul. "You cannot die now, you are Immortal."  
  
Kagome frowned, wondering why she wasn't being attacked. Trembling slightly at the prospect of what she would face, she lifted her head to meet this mysterious foe's eyes. Stiffening in shock, her breath caught as she stared into the soulless, fathomless, endless golden orbs of.......  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&&%&&%&%&%&%&  
  
Oh yeah! What's that you say? Another cliffhanger? You hate me? Well, you can just scream and holler all you want, unless you review you'll NEVER find out what happens!?!?!?! At least Fluffy got an appearance, at last! All of one sentence! The plot is starting to thicken, the story is moving along. This chapter was longer than most, so it took a little longer to poop out. I hope you enjoyed it. -Stelmaria  
  
Now I get to honor all my reviewers!  
  
A special thanks to:   
  
Sunstar-1217  
  
Lady Psyche  
  
emerald dragon hanyou  
  
Verde  
  
GS3  
  
ShiKOA 


	4. The Deal

Hello and welcome once again! You are about to see the latest installment of Demons Don't Cry! *claps* Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! *grabs a bucket of popcorn and gets comfy on her couch* -Stelmaria  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Chapter Four: The Deal  
  
"That is LORD Sesshoumaru." he replied with disdain. "You..... you were human the last time we met." His voice took on an icy edge, hinting at some hidden anger. Kagome swallowed, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"I was a companion of Inuyasha's" She managed to spit out. Noticing with pride that her voice didn't tremble. A terrible snarl wrenched through the air, making her flinch.  
  
"Ah yes, my damn little brother. Finally got what he deserved. Dragged to hell by a human mortal..... what a pitiful fool! It was about time, too! He always was a weakling."  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it, you horrible hurtful monster. You knew absolutely nothing about your brother! You have no right to say such things about him!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. Her sudden outburst had taken him quite by surprise. He growled in annoyance. Best to get what he came for and ditch the wench. However, a little voice nagged at the back of his head. 'But you need her.' Snarling in denial, he answered the wench.  
  
"No right? He took my arm and stole my inheritance!" Sucking in a heated breath, he willed himself to calm down. "You should be careful how you speak to your Lord. Not all are as lenient as I, the Great Sesshoumaru. Now, hand over the Tetsusaiga!" He demanded harshly. Kagome let out a scornful snort.  
  
"You have never been lenient in your entire LIFE! Besides, why would I hand it over to you anyway?" She closed her eyes trying to keep up her courage. She had to do this for him, to honor his spirit. "It was Inuyasha's, as it always will be!" She said with all the defiance she could muster.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried desperately to keep his burning rage in check. The only reason he hadn't killed her was the fact that she was an Inu-youkai demoness, one of his own kind. As such, she had to be given a certain amount of respect. However, his patience was wearing dangerously thin. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his mind. A triumphant grin spread across his features.  
  
"I have a deal to propose to you, wench." He murmured through clenched teeth.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows. Sesshoumaru had a deal, for her? Why didn't he just kill her and take the damn sword? Her eyes narrowed. 'He must need me for something.' "All right," she said carefully "I'm listening."  
  
"Obviously, you have some knowledge of the Tetsusaiga and it's uses."  
  
"Yes I do, why?" Kagome replied suspiciously.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused. He seemed to be studying her. She felt a little self-conscious under his piercing glare. Narrowing her eyes even farther, she boldly met his gaze.  
  
"If you come with me and teach me how the wield the Tetsusaiga....... I will bring your friends back to life." Kagome let out a startled gasp. Hope soared wildly through her spirit. She would be able to save her friends! A huge smile lit her face. But it died just as quickly as a thought flashed through her mind.  
  
"W-What about Inuyasha, c-can you s-save him?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at the trembling emotion he heard in her voice. It was strange for a demoness to express her feelings so blatantly. But she had not always been a demon, Sesshoumaru realized. That must be the reason, he supposed. He cocked his head to the side, it made her seem oddly vulnerable. He felt his protective instincts kick in, to shelter his own kind. His voice seemed to get softer and smoother on its own accord.  
  
"When the Miko took my brother's body, she also stole his soul in the process. Even IF I wanted to, there is no way Tensaiga could call back his spirit." He heard his voice soften even more. What was the matter with him? "He has passed to the other world. No one can return from that place."  
  
Kagome hung her head in despair at his words. Her hanyou was truly gone. She couldn't help the stream of tears that poured down her cheeks. How she had loved him so... What would she do now that he was gone? A gentle voice that sounded so much like Inuyasha's yet so different broke through her grief.  
  
"Miko, you are weak to show such emotion," Sesshoumaru paused. "If you are to live among us, then you must learn this, demons don't cry."  
  
Kagome hardened at his words. How could he just stand there? His own brother had just died and he didn't even care! No emotions ever seemed to pass across his stoic face. If he ever actually smiled, Kagome thought, he might really be handsome. Softly she sighed in resignation, she would give in to his request. She had to save her friends.  
  
"All right, I'll do it!" She said in a haughty voice, quickly rubbing away her tears. Sesshoumaru growled. What was wrong with her? Her fear was obvious in her sent, yet she didn't act afraid. He surmised that she was either very stupid or very brave. 'Stop it! Stop it! Why does it matter? You're just using her for the Tetsusaiga. What she thinks or feels is isn't important to you.' With a small grin of admonishment, he stalked over to her companions, laying in heaps on the ground.  
  
Seeing him standing over Sango and Miroku, Kagome had her first chance to really study him. He stood tall and regal, shrouded in all the splendor a great demon lord could possess. Gorgeous white hair cascaded down his back in a waterfall of silk. Satin bangs framed an ageless face lit by glowing golden eyes. Red stripes lined his features and an indigo moon marked his brow, saving him from being beautiful. Instead, it gave him a masculinity that revealed him as rather handsome, if Kagome was any judge. His body was lean and strong. She could see his muscles rippling under his haori. His arm had also grown back, she noticed, in the four years since he had lost it.  
  
Her thoughts were jarred back to reality when Sesshoumaru pulled out a giant sword and held it threateningly above her friends.  
  
"What are you doing?" She cried out in alarm.  
  
"Relax," he growled back at her "It's Tensaiga, this sword will only heal."  
  
"Just be CAREFUL." She replied in a threatening tone.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Like you could hurt a inch worm." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. She only snorted derisively. Shaking his head, he quickly concentrated, bringing Tensaiga down upon Sango and Miroku. Kagome tensed. She only had Sesshoumaru's word that he would not harm them. Relief flooded through her body as she heard slight moans coming from her dear friends. Letting out a joyous howl, Kagome rushed foreword to be at their sides when they awoke. He did it, he had kept his word! Her friends were alive again! All seemed right with the world, at last.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took in Kagome's passing form. Before, she had been hunched over on the ground, tears and mud hiding her from his eyes. Darkness had shrouded her features and form. Now, his breath caught in shock. She was magnificent! Surely, her beauty had no rival. She moved with a fluid grace that seemed effortless, something no human could ever attain. As she brushed by him, he got a whiff of her power. It was deep and strong. This woman had no traces of human at all. She was indeed a youkai. His attention was drawn back to her companions as they began to stir. He supposed he would have to help her with them... Humans always disgusted him.  
  
"Your friends will still be very weak, they will need rest for several days. Death is never an easy thing," Thinking quickly, he asked "Do you have someplace to take them?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome answered, "There is a small village next to Inuyasha's forest. A Miko I know there will take good care of them."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded silently, and sighed with relief. At least they would not have to stay in HIS palace. Then he bent over and picked up the monk, slinging him unceremoniously over his shoulder. The stench of death, blood and human invaded his delicate nose. Trying to keep his voice emotionless, he murmured. "We will leave, now. Pick up the woman and follow me." His tone booked no argument, instead hinting at an underlying threat. Kagome sighed, there was no going up against a demon lord. Carefully, she bent to pick up Sango. As she did so, she gagged back in reflex.   
  
"Ugh, she smells horrible!...."  
  
"Hurry up, demoness!" Came the ice cold reply. Swallowing nervously, she picked up Sango bridal style and proceeded to follow Sesshoumaru.  
  
It had taken them only a few hours to reach Kaede's hut. A journey that usually lasted a week. Kagome didn't even feel tired. Being a demon definitely had its perks. When they entered the village it had been in silent slumber. Not a single light blazed anywhere. Quietly, she had snuck (is that a word?) into Kaede's, setting Sango and Miroku side by side on a spare futon. Careful not to wake Kaede or her companions, Kagome quickly wrote them a note. Using her demon eyes to see in the dark, she explained all that had happened. Then she told them of her deal with Sesshoumaru and warned them not to worry. Last, she asked them to take good care of Shippo while she was away. She knew the little kitsune would miss her, as she would miss him. Silently, if a little regretfully, she signed the note and left it beside a snoring Kaede. Then she went outside to join Sesshoumaru where he stood like a guardian, framed in the moonlight, silent as the stars.  
  
The only thing Kagome could hear was the quiet whistling of wind whipping by her face. The rains had stopped, leaving a clear sky and a chill in the air. She studied the stars shining so brilliantly above her. How her life had changed in the blink of an eye! But tonight, the stars held no answers for her, desperate as she was. Sesshoumaru's tail was wrapped tightly around her as he flew silently towards his castle. Kagome's own tail was fluttering behind her, a banner of gently waving silver fur. The warmth of his soft tail and the gentle rocking motion of flying slowly took over her senses. Before she knew it, she had slipped into the deep dreamless sleep of exhaustion.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Well, there ya go! But reviewers be warned! This IS a Sess/Kag fic. Yes Inuyasha MIGHT come back, (consider that a hint) but Sess and Kagome are still going to be together. *grins* Hey! There isn't even a cliffy this time! You guys should be thankful! *Swallows as she receives evil glares* Heh, heh..... yeah.  
  
Thank you, all my WONDERFUL reviewers! *hugs them all with a death grip*  
  
MoonGoddess66  
  
Girl-who-sings-the-blues (I am soooo sorry I didn't mention you, slow update!)  
  
Crystal Sapphire  
  
watergoddesskasey  
  
Moosy Dude (love the name)  
  
Riku the Evil  
  
Divine-Heart  
  
the hitokiri battusai himura  
  
LADY SAIKO  
  
blue moon gurl  
  
White Deer  
  
Jennifer  
  
DemonLady1  
  
Lil'misao 


	5. Homecoming

Wow! I am just so flattered that you all read my story. I never knew people would actually like it. Thank you everyone who has enjoyed my tale so far. I only hope you loved reading as much as I loved writing. So without further ado, Chapter Five -Stelmaria  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter Five: Homecoming  
  
Kagome woke up with a start, frantically trying to realize where she was. Blurred memories flashed through her mind. Naraku, Inu-yasha's death..... Sesshoumaru. Carefully, she let out a sigh of relief. She must be in Sesshoumaru's home. Instinctively, she sensed she was alone in the plush room. She glanced around and noticed the Shikon and Tetsusaiga resting in the corner with considerable relief. Getting out of bed, Kagome raised her arms and stretched like a cat.  
  
Immediately she noticed how uncomfortable she was in her school uniform. Apparently, Kagome had slept in her clothes last night, shoes and all. However, her body had definitely changed and her clothes no longer fit her. The sailor shirt had become uncomfortably tight, especially in the front. Also, she had gotten quite a bit taller and her short skirt was barely covering *required areas*. It also pressed against the base of her tail painfully. The claws that grew on her toes were beginning to peek out the front of her shoes. Kagome wiggled them slightly and laughed. 'Wouldn't Miroku love to see me now?' Kagome mused. 'I'd probably give him a heart attack!' The smile disappeared from her face when she realized Sesshoumaru had probably seen her. Blushing, she quickly stripped off all her clothes and headed for what she assumed was the closet.  
  
A knock sounded on the door and it opened before she could properly cover herself. She looked over at the entrance and saw no one there, with a sigh of relief. Then she heard a shrill squeal and glanced down to find an ugly little toad, with eyes bugged out and mouth agape.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! You ugly hentai toad! Get out! Get out! Get out! You hentai baka, quit LOOKING!" She took the opportunity to scream once more before the toad came to his senses and covered his eyes with his hands, fleeing from the room. Apologetically, he started babbling nonsense.  
  
"M'lady I'm SO sorry! I had no idea you were changing! Lord Sesshoumaru ordered me to come and fetch you to the hot springs. It's not my fault.... Besides, I didn't really see any-"  
  
"SHUT UP you perverted hentai toad!"  
  
"It's Jakken!"  
  
"What ever, just take me to the bathes!"  
  
"Oh, of course! Right this way, m'lady."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his library reading all that he could find on the Shikon No Tama. "An immensely powerful jewel, it could grant the wishes of any who possessed it." He knew that already. Growling in irritation, Sesshoumaru skimmed over the rest. As he fanned through the pages something interesting caught his eye. "There will always be a guardian of the Shikon, usually a priestess. She who is chosen as the guardian will receive immense powers from the jewel. Allowing her to protect the Shikon No Tama from any demons who would corrupt it's essence. As long as the jewel stays pure and the Miko un-tainted..... She will have the strength to hold even the strongest youkai at bay." Fascinating, Sesshoumaru thought, very informational.  
  
He was roughly interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a scream echo through his halls.  
  
"Ahhhhh! You ugly hentai toad, get OUT!"  
  
Chuckling softly, he got up to check on his young human ward Rin. It sounded like Kagome would soon be ready for breakfast. She must have met his loyal servant, Jakken. He wanted the fiery demoness to meet his young charge. Unfortunately, Rin loved sleeping in these days. But not this morning, Sesshoumaru grinned at the prospect of waking her up.  
  
Strolling into the child's room he paused at the foot of her bed. Sparing a moment, he gazed down at the little girl with a certain amount of fatherly pride. She was almost ten now, he would have to start thinking of her future. She couldn't stay here and live with him forever. Frowning, he wondered what his life would be like when she was gone. Affection quickly filled his eyes again as she began to stir.  
  
"Rin" he whispered softly, "It's time to get up for breakfast." Yawning, her little eyes cracked open.  
  
"But Sess-chan, I don't wanna."  
  
"Nonsense Rin! Besides, today I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Really?!?" Rin was wide awake instantly. "What is it?" She asked in eager anticipation.  
  
"Go down to the dining hall and see for yourself!" He called out with amusement in his voice.  
  
Before he could say anything more she had zoomed out of the room, towards the dining hall. Sesshoumaru sighed. 'Amazing what a little motivation can do.' He chuckled, then headed down himself at a more leisurely pace. It was going to be an eventful day.  
  
Kagome shoed the pesky Jakken out of her room. He had followed her from the hot springs, despite her numerous protests. Now he wouldn't leave her room! What was his problem anyway? Eventually, Kagome had knocked him on the head, then threw him into the hall slamming the door shut behind him. Even now, she could still hear his voice droning on through the door,  
  
"The most high and noble Sesshoumaru requests that you join him for breakfast! He has commanded me to lead you to the hall after you finished your bath. M'lady? Kagome......are you listening? His majesty does not like to be kept waiting!"  
  
Kagome growled in frustration. Normally she just wasn't violent at all. 'But sometimes there are exceptions.' She thought wryly. Slipping off her robe, she stepped into the giant closet; almost a room in itself. Gasping in awe, she beheld all the beautiful clothes surrounding her.  
  
Bright colors and delicate lace dazzled before her eyes. All were made of the finest; silks, cashmere, embroidered and calico. 'These kimonos are for fine ladies, not a rag-tag girl like me.' Kagome thought with slight embarrassment. A bit reluctantly, she reached out... afraid they might disintegrate at her touch. After looking through so many kimonos she felt dizzy, Kagome found the perfect outfit. It was a pale purple that matched her shining lavender eyes. The cloth was thin yet very strong, surpassing Inuyasha's fire rat haori, she suspected. It was light and flexible, almost weightless in her claws. Slipping on the beautiful garment, she smiled in satisfaction. It was tight along the body, showing her curves but allowing for a full range of motion. She would have no problem running or jumping. The sleeves were long and flowing as well as the pants, allowing for elegance and practicality. It looked almost as if she was floating when she walked. The amazing outfit was made for her! Laughing, she headed for the door. Jakken squeaked when he saw her emerge, then smiled. 'My, my... Lord Sesshoumaru will certainly enjoy this.' He mused as he proceeded to lead her to the dining hall.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the dining room to see Rin already in her place, eating eagerly with a huge smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back as he sat down next to her and reached for the bread.  
  
"When will my surprise get here, Sess-chan?" she asked anxiously.  
  
'Patience Rin," he chuckled "She'll be here soon enough."  
  
Almost as if on queue, Kagome waltzed into the hall. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in awe. 'My god, she's beautiful! Almost like an angel... with the morning light shining on her that way.' Quickly, he shook his head to rid himself of such ridiculous thoughts. However, before Kagome got very far, she had to stop to take in her surroundings. Needless to say, the hall was enormous, as befitting a great demon lord. Gazing in wide eyed wonder, she took it all in with amazement. The hall had a vaulted ceiling, rising high above Kagome's head. The entire ceiling was tiled, a magnificent mural depicting a great youkai battle. Gold leaf edged the picture and ran along the walls. Giant marble pillars stood perpendicular, running the length of the hall. Detailed stone carvings littered the walls and pillars, vaguely dog like in shape... resembling Sesshoumaru's true form. Swallowing nervously, she headed for a huge oak table laying down the center of the room. It was wide and solid...easily seating a hundred people. At the very far end, it was piled high with fruits and bread, eggs and toast, bacon, sausages and ham. Her mouth watering, she took a seat across from a platter of waffles. (I have no idea what they ate back then...can you tell?)  
  
She was just about to dig in, when she noticed the other occupants at the table....both staring at her curiously. There sat Sesshoumaru, looking like royalty in a white silk haori. The light caught his hair, making the silver locks glimmer like a sterling waterfall, as if he were some sort of god. Kagome admired him for a moment then glanced at the other guest. Next to him, to Kagome's amazement, sat a little girl. Frowning in her mind, Kagome wondered about the innocent child. 'Maybe she was kidnapped... But why would Sesshoumaru do that? Was he holding her hostage? Possibly for ransom?' Leaning closer, Kagome inspected the girl for injuries. She had brown hair, brown eyes, a lovely face and an absolutely beautiful smile. She returned the warm smile with one of her own. This only seemed to encourage the girl, as she almost bounced out of her seat in excitement.  
  
"Hello! You must be the surprise! Sess-chan told me about you! Wow, you're really pretty! What's your name? Are you going to stay here? Will you play with me? Are you gonna be my new Mommy? Will you hel-"  
  
"Rin, let the demoness eat first! Sesshoumaru said as a reprimand, letting Kagome gather her wits after Rin's startling tirade.  
  
"Kagome, this is my human ward, Rin. Rin, this is Kagome... a special guest of mine. She will be staying here for a while."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin!" Kagome said warmly. "I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Rin laughed merrily and seemed to overflow with joy.  
  
'So little makes her so happy.' Sesshoumaru thought in amusement. 'They seem to get along so well.' He stole a side glance at Kagome. She looked amazing in the kimono she wore. When she'd first glided into the room, he practically had to pick his jaw up off the floor. These emotions were distracting him. What was it about her? He didn't normally feel this way about a demoness. It was lust... and something more. Grimacing, he forcefully banished the thoughts from his mind, realizing he had been staring at her. Quickly, he tore his gaze from her enchanting features and continued to eat.  
  
Kagome happily chatted away with Rin and continued to eat her meal. The food was good. 'It wouldn't be so bad to stay here" She peeked under her eyelashes at Sesshoumaru. 'Perhaps he isn't as cold as I first thought. Taking in a human child, there is hope for him yet.' He reminded her so much of Inuyasha, same hair, same eyes, same stubborn pride. Despite his cold uncaring exterior, she realized she liked him. Her attention turned back to Rin, who had finished eating. She got up, waved to Kagome, who returned the gesture, and went to Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
"I'll be in the garden, Sess-chan, picking flowers for Kagome." He nodded in silent response, then lent down close to her face. To Kagome's shock Rin reached up and kissed him on the cheek, then skipped out of the room.  
  
A silence descended upon the table as Sesshoumaru finished eating and Kagome sat in dumbstruck awe. She couldn't believe it! Sesshoumaru had actually LET a human girl kiss him on the cheek. A wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"What are you smiling at Kagome?"  
  
She blinked in surprise yet again. She didn't even know Sesshoumaru knew her name. Perhaps he wasn't so bad at all! Kagome found herself adjusting her image of him drastically. She had only ever known him as a cold and ruthless killer. No mercy and no compassion. But off the battlefield Sesshoumaru was completely different. A father, with warmth in his eyes. A gentleman, polite and generous. She tilted her head and regarded him with a grin tugging at her lips.  
  
"The Lord of The Western Lands isn't as terrible as I first suspected." She replied with a smile hidden in her voice. "I didn't know you cared for a little girl."  
  
"Feh."  
  
At this Kagome giggled, he was just like Inuyasha. "She's a cute little thing, she has a good soul. I can tell you love her very much." To Kagome's increasing incredulity his eyes softened and a smile touched his lips for a moment. Then, it disappeared into his stoic mask, leaving Kagome to wonder if she had only imagined it. 'What is it about this woman?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. 'She gets through my guard so easily. I won't let it happen again.' His brows furrowed in determination. "You will join me in the courtyard within a few minutes. Bring Tetsusaiga with you. It is time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain." He demanded sternly. Kagome frowned. It had been a command, not a request.  
  
"All right" she agreed. "I will come with Tetsusaiga, but you in turn will bring Rin with you."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrows and asked incredulously, "Why?" Kagome just smiled mysteriously.  
  
"You will see."  
  
Then she got up and left for her room. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. He would have to do something about her impudence. Smirking, he stood and stalked off to his own room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, there it is. Review if you want to, I'd appreciate suggestions...ideas.....constructive criticism. School has started so I won't be able to update as fast as I used to. Breathe deep, seek peace!  
  
Thank you wonderful reviewers. I loved you're reviews :)  
  
Lil'misao-you're welcome :)  
  
Silver Phoenix7  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo  
  
White Deer  
  
Yun Fei  
  
DemonLady1  
  
Verde (Catty) 


	6. Tetsusaiga's New Master

Hi guys! I'm baaaack. Did ya miss me? You know you did :) Girl-who-sings-the-blues, I am so sorry I didn't put you up on my list of reviewers. My computer is slow, so you weren't on the reviews page when I updated. I changed it though, you're there now! Sorry! Now, on with the story! -Stelmaria  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter Six: Tetsusaiga's New Master!  
  
As Kagome entered her room, she glared around to make sure that the despicable hentai Jakken was nowhere near. The floor of her room was a lovely dark mahogany that glowed with polish. It was covered with plush oriental rugs, to keep her toes warm. Her bed was a giant four-poster, with a silk canopy and fringe on the sides. She ambled over to it and plopped down, sinking into the luxurious comforter and feather down pillows.... all of the highest quality. "I sure could get used to this!" Kagome murmured lazily. However, before she could completely relax a glitter caught the edge of her eye.  
  
Leaning over to inspect, Kagome instantly recognized the familiar shape of the Shikon No Tama. Reverently, she examined the delicate jewel. It was still brown and sickly from Kikyo's terrible wish. She noticed that it seemed to suck in all the light around it, as if it were some endless void of darkness. Kagome picked it up, at the same time thinking of Inuyasha. She purified the jewel while hot tears rolled down her face.  
  
By chance, one tear of sorrow dripped off her cheek and landed on the Shikon. Instantly a powerful warm glow seemed to fill her body. Kagome glanced down with a startled gasp to see the jewel shining brilliantly. It became hot to the touch and she was forced to let go, or risk burning her fingers. She could only stare in wide eyed amazement as the Shikon began to float before her, rising just over her heart. Then it passed right through her clothes, entering her chest. Kagome caught her breath as a blissful warmth filled her bosom. Happiness, contentment and kindness seemed to radiate from her body, along with a surge of gentle power.  
  
The power began to build, until Kagome felt sure she was about to burst. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. Kagome took several deep breathes and blinked in disbelief. She sat still for a moment, gathering her thoughts and basking in the purity she now possessed. 'What happened?' The Shikon had entered her body. It had to mean something, what that was she didn't know. But she did know that she felt more refreshed, invigorated.... ALIVE then ever before. Frowning in confusion, Kagome waltzed over to Tetsusaiga. Grasping the old sword in her claws, she thought hard as she headed for the courtyard. 'It's true that the Shikon No Tama was inside my body when I first came through the well, but why has it returned? Especially now that I am a demon. However, I'm also still a Miko. I'm a sworn protector of the jewel. I shall continue to do my duty to the best of my abilities, to guard that which matters most.' Her mind made up, she quickly hurried down the corridor. It was best not to keep the impatient demon lord waiting.  
  
When she reached her destination, she paused to take in the wonderful view. The sight that greeted her eyes certainly wasn't anything she had ever expected to see in Sesshoumaru's castle. The courtyard was composed entirely of a beautiful Japanese garden. A little brook flowed through the area, edged by luscious green grass. It ended in a small pond inhabited by sleek Koi, glittering beneath the water's surface. Musical tinkling of a small fountain nearby reached Kagome's sensitive ears. Various sents of gorgeous sakura trees permeated the air. The grounds were littered with little shrines and statues, pebbles and temples.  
  
Admiring her surroundings, Kagome glided over to a cherry tree and drew the Tetsusaiga. Examining the rusty old katana, she wondered how so much anger and blood could be shed for such junky looking thing. Shaking her head, she sheathed the sword in a mound of earth and sat in a nearby stone bench to wait.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, his noble gaze surveying the breath taking beauty before him. There Kagome sat, perched delicately on the edge of an ancient stone bench. She was so perfect it seemed as if she belonged there, frozen in that one moment of purity. Kagome was framed by the cherry tree, intricate pink blossoms drifted slowly around her. The wind toyed with her elegant white mane, twirling it in mysterious patterns. The morning sun reflected in her eyes, making them shine with an unnatural warmth. Everything seemed to revolve around Kagome, as if nature itself awaited her command. A spell of absolute silence and stillness fell around them. Sesshoumaru felt a deep longing stir within him. The beginnings of an emotion he couldn't describe.  
  
"I have come." He said, his voice deep and gentle, as not to startle her.  
  
Kagome looked up slowly at the rich sound of his voice. Lavender met gold as they both acknowledged each other.  
  
"Where is Rin?" She asked, confused by the girl's absence.  
  
"She is coming." Sesshoumaru reassured her.   
  
Kagome studied him closer. He had a peculiar look in his eyes. Before she could decipher the hidden meaning, he had started foreword.... peering directly into her eyes the entire time. He approached slowly, cautiously, almost as if he were afraid. When Sesshoumaru finally reached her side, he leaned down so she could meet his golden gaze. Their faces were now only mere centimeters apart. At last, Sesshoumaru broke the silence.  
  
"So beautiful...." He murmured, "Yet so defiant. Kagome...." There was a desperate edge to his voice now. "Why do you intrigue me so?" He whispered so softly only Kagome's demon ears could pick up his words. Her heart went out to him. His golden eyes had captured her, rendering her incapable of coherent speech. All she could do in response was shake her head in helpless fascination. Those eyes.... so intense. Smoldering with a passion she had never seen before. He was leaning closer, she could feel his breath whispering along her cheek. Closing her eyes, Kagome's lips parted in fervent anticipation of a kiss that never came.  
  
The sound of running feet met both pairs of ears at the same time. Sesshoumaru sprang away, as if he had just been burned. Turning to face Rin, he quickly hid the blush beginning to stain his cheeks. Forcefully he slammed down the dangerous feelings roiling inside him. The emotionless mask slid into place, leaving Kagome frightened and confused. 'What just happened?' She wondered frantically. 'He was about to kiss me...... and I liked it! What have I done? I betrayed Inuyasha's memory. No! He is dead now, I MUST move on or I will live in grief forever.'  
  
"Rin has arrived, time for you to hold true to your honor demoness. Teach me how to wield the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
The coldness in his voice cut her like a knife. How could he treat her so callously? Did he feel nothing? The burning fire in his eyes was extinguished, leaving them empty and dull. How she wished to see that passion again! 'He must be hurting so much on the inside. Why won't he let anyone in?' Kagome decided then and there she would become his teacher. She would show him how to wield Tetsusaiga, and she would show him how to love. Having made up her mind, she squared her shoulders and held her head high in determination.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell her fear and confusion. Instant remorse flooded through his mind. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so cold. Sighing in regret, he allowed his voice to soften a fraction. Dealing with females was more difficult then he remembered.  
  
"You may talk to Rin first, if you wish."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Came her soft reply. "I think I will."  
  
She rose gracefully and glided past him. Leaving Sesshoumaru to wallow in her enticing sent. He watched her as she walked, following her every movement. His eyes became predatory and possessive as she moved farther away, taking Rin with her. As the two females spoke, he forced himself to tear his gaze away from her. 'She will leave soon anyway, once she has taught me how to handle Tetsusaiga. But... do I want her to leave? Rin likes her, so do I. Perhaps I should invent a reason for her to stay. Yes, stay... I want her to remain here, by my side.' He could feel his youkai rising within him at the thought of Kagome, fighting for freedom. Brutally he reined it in, unused to the sheer intensity of his own emotions. Desperately, he let his gaze fall to Tetsusaiga's handle. Growling in pent up frustration, he stalked over to the ancient sword.  
  
Staring at it in awe, Sesshoumaru reverently placed his hands on the hilt. He felt the ragged bindings on the handle for an instant before the sword's hefty protection spell flared to life. His body was electrified in white hot flames for a moment, then he was thrown forcefully across the garden. Landing with a hard thump and a loud groan, he slid a few feet before coming to a stop. Groggily, he opened his eyes to be met with the sight of Kagome's toes, inches from his face. Her startled laughter hung in the air around him, only serving to infuriate him farther.  
  
"I don't find anything amusing, WENCH!" He bellowed with glacial fury. Trembling in indignant rage, he stood and grabbed Kagome roughly by the collar. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"Quit wasting my time, you little Miko witch! Now, teach me how to wield the Tetsusaiga... or feel my WRATH!"  
  
"Watch your language. I'm neither witch or wench, and I don't have to show you anything!" Kagome gulped at her own audacity, backing down just wasn't her style. 'Too bad, one of these days my attitude's gonna be the end of me.'  
  
Flames of fury danced in the air between them. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear. She would have to watch his temper. There would be no "sitting" THIS Lord of the Western Lands. Swallowing nervously, she nodded in submission. Without wasting another moment, she quickly led them over to Tetsusiaga. Steadying her voice, she began her lesson.  
  
"There in one thing, Sesshoumaru, that you will have to understand before you can wield Tetsusaiga." The angry taiyoukai growled at this, but Kagome continued in a commanding voice, unfazed. "The sword was made to protect mortals, as it always shall. This purpose cannot be twisted or defeated in ANY way. Under normal conditions, I'd say you'd never have a chance at touching the sword. However, I believe you are slowly coming to love humanity, or respect it anyway. And so I believe you will honor the nature of the sword."  
  
She paused to look into his eyes. This was going to be a very personal experience for one so closed to emotions. She only hoped that he would come to realize his true feelings before he became angered. Otherwise, Sesshoumaru didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Let go of your hatred, your fear, your anger. Only when doubt is gone and true purpose remains will you be able to touch this blade."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and stepped up to the rusty katana. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind as Kagome instructed. When he believed he was ready, he somewhat gingerly placed his claws around the hilt. However, pain immediately shot through his limbs, forcing him to let go.  
  
"Well done! This time you weren't catapulted across the garden. You are making progress." Kagome praised gently, hoping to soothe his hurt pride. "Next time, when you grab the sword, think of Rin."  
  
"It had better work, Miko." He rasped threateningly, "For YOUR sake!"  
  
Returning to the sword, he bowed his head in concentration. Sesshoumaru was amused by Kagome's confident attitude. He could smell her fear radiating off her in waves. 'Defiant to the end, although I suppose I would have it no other way.' A secret smile graced his lips. Giving his head a little shake, he began to think of Rin. He loved her dearly, there was no denying it now. He enjoyed having her by his side, guiding her through the trials of life. He let her gentle spirit warm his heart with love, as he reached for the Tetsusaiga one last time.  
  
It came out of the ground without a hitch, resting lightly in his claws. It was balanced perfectly, strong yet smooth. Allowing a tiny grin of triumph to light his features, he gave the blade an expert flick. It sang through the air, pure and true. Rin laughed and danced with joy.  
  
"You did it Sess-chan! I knew you could!" Kagome merely smiled. His love had won out after all. He had a good heart, no matter how deep it was buried. She was content to stay in the background, occupied with her own thoughts. She jumped slightly, anxiety flooding through her as Sesshoumaru's attention once again came into focus on her. She was not looking foreword to what she had to do next.  
  
"It seems you were right after all. However, the sword has not transformed, your lesson is not complete." His tone had become softer, but it still held an underlying threat. Closing her eyes, Kagome prayed for the courage to carry out her actions.... she had no idea if this would work. It had to be done, she was bound to her word. Even if she had to die in the process.  
  
Quietly, she stepped closer to Rin, placing her arm around the girl's shoulders. She forced a hardness into her voice, and a boldness she didn't feel.  
  
"Actually, Sesshoumaru, there has been a slight change in plan." She allowed a wicked grin to seep onto her lovely face. Immediately Sesshoumaru shifted, his stance becoming more aggressive. 'What does she think she's doing?'  
  
"Bitch, you tread a very thin line." He warned, deadly fury rising in his eyes. Kagome let out a harsh laugh, callously shrugging off his words. Before Sesshoumaru could blink, she had razor sharp claws pressed against Rin's neck. The little girl gasped, freezing in fear.  
  
'She betrayed me! How could I have been so blind? Everything she said, nothing but lies and deceit. She's just like all the other females after all. But I almost kissed her, what have I done? I don't want to kill her!' Sesshoumaru hid his pain behind his mask. Something he had become quite good at over the decades. Instead, he allowed his anger to surface. Providing an easy way to seal his wounded heart.  
  
"Kagome-chan, w-what are you d-doing?" Rin questioned, her voice breathy with fear.  
  
"Shut up, brat..... You're my ticket out of here. Now be a good little girl and d-"  
  
"You DARE to threaten the mighty Sesshoumaru?" His roar left her delicate ears ringing.  
  
"I will allow no one to threaten Rin in my home, she is under MY protection! Now you shall DIE!" A smile began to spread across Kagome's face.  
  
With a terrifying battle cry Sesshoumaru leaped through the air. His eyes glowed a demonic red. He bore down on the helpless Kagome with blinding speed, fangs flashing and poison dripping. She gasped in awe, watching him draw ever nearer. He was terrible, yet fascinating at the same time; She couldn't take her eyes off him. Coming down on her like an avenging angel of death. He raised his blade to strike the final blow. A magnificent blade, shining with all the sleek power and swiftness of his father's fang. A transformed blade, glinting in the sun's caress. Tetsusaiga arched through the morning light, with a smoothness so beautiful, it ached just to watch. The blade sang through the air, seeking Kagome's heart. She closed her eyes, calmly accepting her fate.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Queen of Cliffhangers strikes again!!!!! I really out did myself this time...0_0 Woohoo, That was a fun chapter to write! Just to let all you readers know, Inuyasha is making another appearance within the next three chapters..... Just to keep you hanging in suspense! (If you need any more.) So review and tell me what you think! I'm dying to know! -Stelmaria  
  
Thank you, all my reviewers. You give me the support to keep writing!  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura  
  
Yun Fei (feh)  
  
Silver Phoenix7  
  
Lil'misao  
  
FireKitsune  
  
Riku the Evil 


	7. Beginning Again

Hey, hey, hey! How's everybody doin'? Stel here with the next installment of Demons Don't Cry! Everybody, grab your most comfortable chair, snuggle in with your favorite blanket. Because you won't want to leave once this party gets started! So anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_  
  
Chapter Seven: Beginning Again  
  
Sesshoumaru glided through the air, driving straight for the transfixed Kagome, Tetsusaiga raised above him. He growled as he felt a surprising change in the sword . The blade suddenly become nearly ten times as heavy, transforming into the familiar fang of his father. It happened as soon as he started his swing, seemingly throwing his aim off on purpose. 'Perhaps this blade has a stronger will than I anticipated. I mastered the Toukijin,(sp?), I can master the Tetsusaiga as well! I always laughed at Inuyasha when he couldn't raise the sword. It is heavier then even I anticipated.' His conviction set, Sesshoumaru threw his weight behind the attack. Grunting he heaved with all his might. The fang came whistling down, destroying all in it's path.  
  
At last the sword became still, buried a foot deep in hard earth. Dust wafted around it, encasing the moment in silence. When the haze settled, Sesshoumaru slowly looked down into the eyes of Kagome. She stared back, untouched. The blade rested a few millimeters from her feet. She stood frozen in shock for the longest time, until she remembered to breathe. Numbly, she released Rin and took a step back. Holding up her hands, she studied them, not believing her own eyes.  
  
"I'm ALIVE." She said slowly, in disbelief.  
  
"I'm really still alive..." At last realization dawned on her, filling her with a sense of overwhelming relief. Jubilation flooded through her voice.  
  
"Yes, we did it Rin! I KNEW he would fall for it, you were great!"  
  
"Thanks Kagome-chan! You were really good too. But Sesshoumaru scared me. I don't think I wanna do that again." Rin replied, her small voice quavering. Kagome glanced down at the frightened child, regret and compassion showing on her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rin. I didn't mean to frighten you, Sess-chan was just doing his job. He loves you, he was only trying to protect you. I hope you know that I would never mean to hurt you. You're my best friend here!" She enveloped Rin in a protective hug. Rin smiled up at her, then hugged back.  
  
"There now, all better! You can go to the garden and play if you want to." Rin giggled and nodded. Quickly she skipped off, wasting no time in heading for beautiful wildflower filled meadows.  
  
Kagome straightened to regard Sesshoumaru. He still stood, grasping the hilt of Tetsusaiga, unmoving in silent contemplation. He seemed every bit as amazed at what had happened as she was. Rooted to the spot, he could only glare in rising disbelief.  
  
"You... You tricked me!" He finally managed to growl out.  
  
"Of course I tricked you, and it worked too! You learned how to transform Tetsusaiga." Said Kagome rather smugly.  
  
"How dare you, I should have slit your throat when I had the chance. However, you held to your end of the bargain, even risking your own life in the process." He let his voice warm with praise. "For this I must give you your honor... And my deepest gratitude."  
  
"Your welcome." Kagome replied with equal warmth. "I apologize for deceiving you, but it HAD to be done. Now Tetsusaiga will transform whenever you have need of it. As for the Wound of the Wind, you will have to learn that yourself. I posses no knowledge of battle. As promised, I have taught you all I know."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. That would all come in time. 'But what of Kagome? I want her to stay. I must think of a reason to keep her here soon, before she decides to leave.' Grinning at his brilliance, Sesshoumaru looked back up at the iron willed demoness.  
  
"Kagome, we have both been satisfied by this partnership." He hoped his voice came off smooth and cold, not betraying the anxiety he felt churning beneath. 'Will she accept my proposal, will she stay with me?'  
  
"So I have another deal for you."  
  
Kagome felt her interest spike. She was still as determined as ever to teach this demon lord to love. She had been searching desperately for a reason to stay. Maybe this would be her chance. She nodded to him in encouragement, trying not to seem overeager.  
  
"As you know, Rin is my human ward. However, she will not be able to remain here forever. Someday she will wish to go out and see the world, to live among her own kind. When she does so, I want her to have dignity, to have a place in human society, to be respected."  
  
"I understand." Kagome said gently. "How can I help?"  
  
Sesshoumaru paused. Kagome could see the conflict rising in his eyes. He loved that girl so, It must be hard to let her go. She felt a surge of gentle affection for the taiyoukai.  
  
"Will you teach Rin how to be a priestess?"  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. That hadn't been what she was expecting. She was a Miko, sure. But she would only be able to teach Rin the very basics. Maybe Kaede would be willing to teach the her more. Besides, Kaede would be needing an assistant soon, as the old Miko was definitely getting on in years. After a pause of thought, she answered.  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
She saw the beginnings of a smile tug on the corners of Sesshoumaru's lips. Grinning wider, she studied those beautiful lips in fascination. 'So luscious, it just makes you want to touch them. He should smile more often.'  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome in slight confusion. She seemed to be mesmerized by something on his face. His grin turned into a full fledged smile of amusement. He almost laughed when he saw her eyes widen in amazement. Their eyes met as something joyous passed between them.  
  
"In return, you may have anything you wish." He answered, surprised at his own sudden impulse of generosity.  
  
"Teach me how to be a demon!" She replied instantly. "I want you to show me how to fight, defend myself. How to sniff and hunt and growl. Everything you know, I want to learn."  
  
Sesshoumaru regarded her solemnly. He seemed to be calculating something behind those unreadable eyes. Kagome gazed up at him imploringly, silently willing him to relent. At last, he answered her plea.  
  
"This will take dedication, Miko. Practice and HARD work. But I will teach you. It is a fair proposition. Do we have an accord?"  
  
"An accord!" Kagome responded triumphantly reaching out to shake his hand. Sesshoumaru's hand clasped around her own, startling her with it's warmth and roughness. 'He must work very hard, I used to think his servants did everything for him. Maybe that's not the case. He will be a good instructor.'  
  
Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome secretly marveled at their own cleverness. 'Now I can stay here as long as I want!' Kagome thought with glee. 'I'll crack through his cold exterior yet.' 'That silly girl, I managed to talk her into staying. So easily, too!' Sesshoumaru mused. 'Training her will be a pleasure.' He grinned at the prospect. Kagome gently cleared her throat. He glanced down at her questioningly before he realized he had let his claws linger over her own. Her fingers were so delicate. Fragile yet strong, like her spirit. He became lost in his thoughts again.  
  
"I'll have to return to the village." Kagome said as softly as she could, cutting into his pondering.  
  
"What!" He dropped her hands sharply, taking a step back. Perhaps his plan to have her stay here and live with him hadn't worked so well after all.  
  
"It's only for a short time!" She quickly reassured him. "If I'm going to be staying here I'll need to pick up a few things, also I wish to visit my friends." 'And my family, I'm way overdue. I won't tell Sesshoumaru about the well though, he'd never believe me.'  
  
"The ones that died? That monk with the void in his hand and the demon exterminator?" Kagome herd a slight sneer in his voice at that last comment. Apparently he didn't approve of them. But what could she expect? He certainly hadn't ever approved of Inuyasha. Although they had seemed to begin to come to an understanding in those last days, before he had died.  
  
"Yes." She replied softly, hiding her pain. "You know of them?"  
  
"I know everything."  
  
Kagome looked at him. His expression was dead serious. If it had been anyone else, she would have laughed. But with Sesshoumaru you could never tell. For all she knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"There is also Shippo." She said cautiously.  
  
"The kitsune cub?"  
  
"Yes, my adopted son."  
  
Kagome studied Sesshoumaru closely. His eyes had narrowed slightly at her last comment, but that was the only response. She took this as a good sign.  
  
"I was hoping he could stay here, with you and Rin. She needs some playmates and Shippo would make a good friend."  
  
She paused to await his answer. He had gone quiet. His gaze trailed off somewhere in the distance, cold, unreadable. She wished she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Very well, the Kitsune cub can stay. Start packing. The sooner you leave the sooner you can return."  
  
Kagome bowed her head and turned to leave. She knew a dismissal when she heard one. A little disappointed, the demoness headed for her room. Sesshoumaru hadn't sounded too excited about Shippo. The kitsune would need a father figure to replace Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was her prime candidate. He had already proven to her that he was good with children. And he was strong, loyal, gentle, caring....  
  
Sighing, she quickly packed and headed for the large entrance foyer to the fortress. Pushing open the huge double oak doors, sunlight flooded through the entrance, temporarily blinding her with light and warmth. She jumped when a deep voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Do you know your way?"  
  
A tingling sensation went all through her body when she recognized Sesshoumaru. His breath tickled delightfully along her pointy ears. Calling up warm feelings hidden deep within her mind.  
  
"Yes, I'll remember. I've traveled there many times before."  
  
"Good, then I'll expect you back by nightfall. After that the gates will be closed. Have a swift journey and be safe."  
  
With that he abruptly turned and left. Kagome stood alone in the stone entrance. 'Well,' She thought, 'Good-bye to you too!' She turned and leaped into the air, heading for Inuyasha's forest.  
  
Kagome streaked towards the Bone Eater's well. Reveling in her demonic power. It felt so exhilarating to run, wild and untamed, tearing over the countryside. She felt something rise within her as she ran. Calling to be released. It awoke deep feelings within her, anger, passion, life and the desire to be forever free. The feeling became stronger, turning her eyes to scarlet. Kagome forced a control on herself. Pushing down her raging emotions. Being a demon was amazing, she was still getting used to her powers. Supersensitive hearing, night vision, able to pick up the tiniest of movements. It was almost as if she had been blind as a human.  
  
The well was in sight. Laughing exuberantly, Kagome paused on the ledge, balancing precariously before leaping down, barely suppressing the excitement of finally seeing her family again. She landed on the ground with a hard thud and a squeak of surprise. Looking up she saw blue sky and clouds. It hadn't worked! Kagome jumped up and looked around in confusion. Shrugging, she jumped down into the well once more. And again, it didn't work. She stood on the bottom of the well and hopped up and down, screaming in frustration.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you well? Why won't you work!"  
  
After several minutes of screaming curses and accusations, she climbed out and sat on the ground beside it's ledge. 'What's wrong? Why won't it work? Is it because the Shikon is complete, hidden away within my body? Maybe it disintegrated at last, Isn't that what was supposed to happen when the wish was pure? Now I can't get through the well. I'll never see my family again!' Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. However, before any could fall a flash of movement caught her eye. She thought she saw a glimpse of red, a hint of silver, a familiar shape. She jumped up and ran towards the tree line. When Kagome arrived, no one was there.  
  
"Now that's funny, I could've sworn I saw...."  
  
It whooshed by again, just behind her. She whirled around to see nothing but thin air. Her body tensed and all senses went on alert. She was not alone. Kagome was suddenly acutely aware that she was unarmed.  
  
"Come out! I know you're there!"  
  
"Kagome." A voice whispered. The sound seemed to wrap around her, confusing her senses. Kagome whirled once again, this time in fright. Whatever it was knew her name! She turned in all directions, seeing nothing but trees and leaves. She heard it again, this time it was moving. She jumped up in quick pursuit. A desperate chase ensued through the forest. If it knew who she was, she was damned if she'd let it run free.  
  
Kagome gave chase with a growing sense of curiosity. Fear began to diminish as the demonic exhilaration of hunting captured her mind, holding it in thrall. Ahead she could catch an occasional glimpse of her mysterious antagonist. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped.  
  
She paused for a moment to catch her breath and get her bearings. Kagome started when she recognized the familiar shape of the Goshinboku tree. The place always struck a special cord in her heart. There was movement in the branches, then someone jumped down, to land lightly in front of her.  
  
Kagome gasped as she beheld the figure before her. He stood tall, with an arrogant smirk and a cocky tilt to his head. There was no mistaking his distinctive red haori or baggy pants. Silky white dog ears sat upon his head, twitching at the sounds of the forest. She could hear his breathing, so familiar yet unbelievable. Her own breath stopped as she took in his eyes. They were blood red, narrowed to barely discernible slits. Two jagged purple streaks marked his brow and fangs poked from behind his lips. He cracked his knuckles suggestively and let out a dangerously low chuckle.  
  
"Kagome, I have you at last."  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!~@  
  
Um... yeah. Another cliffy, but what did you expect? I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. School started and I'm trying to work on my other fic, a Trigun one that I'm co-writing with my friend. It might be a while before I can update again, but don't worry! I promise to stick with it. I finish all my stories! Hope you enjoyed! :)(: Stelmaria  
  
A big huge gigantic thank you to all of my reviewers! You are the people that inspired me to get off my lazy butt and upload this next chappy! Yay for you guys!  
  
Darkfluffy  
  
Haze Zeikechitan  
  
speedy2244  
  
Sour Schuyler  
  
Tsuki no Tenyo  
  
Lil'misao  
  
Girl-who-sings-the-blues  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura  
  
BabbleQueen  
  
Seiyo-san  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru (ahem, I dig the name!)  
  
Yun Fei  
  
Aira^o^  
  
And thank you to anyone else who reviewed, if your name isn't up there, e-mail me! 


	8. Reconciliation

All right, I have the next chapter. It's all Inu/Kag/Sess drama. I hope this answers all the questions you guys have, since I know it's a little confusing. If you have any questions still, feel free to e-mail me, or tell me in a review, I'll try to answer you in the next chappy. I hope you guys enjoy, have fun! -Stelmaria  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Chapter 8 Reconciliation  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered, unable to believe her eyes. Flashes of her beloved being dragged to hell by Kikyo ran through her mind.  
  
"No, you died. It can't be!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed again. It was a cold laugh, devoid of his characteristic enthusiasm. Kagome gasped as uncertainty and doubt crept into her thoughts. This wasn't the Inuyasha she loved, this was the demon Inuyasha! A ghost, a terrible shadow of his former self. She frowned in confusion as Inuyasha slowly advanced, reaching out with his claws. Panic rose wildly within her as she backed away. A growl formed in Inuyasha's throat and his claws flexed. She gulped and took a few steps back, until she hit the rough bark of a tree. She was trapped!  
  
Inuyasha's arms shot out and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.  
  
"Going somewhere?" He purred.  
  
Kagome's Miko powers slammed into effect instinctively. Inuyasha was thrown several feet away. He sprang lightly to his feet and took up a crouching position, snarling in rage.  
  
As her senses came into contact with Inuyasha's aura, Kagome's eyes widened in shock. His soul felt tortured and twisted almost beyond recognition. A hint of Kikyo's powers entwined within it. Grief stabbed at her heart, he must have gone through something awful. She sighed sadly. It was the evil Miko's doing, how she hated that priestess! Surprisingly, she also felt traces of her own powers, attached to the rosary beads still resting around his neck. 'His soul is still tied to mine through the subduing spell. That must be what's keeping him in this world.' Suddenly he spoke and she was snapped away from her suspicions.  
  
"I only want one thing wench, the Shikon! Now give it to me!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called desperately, "I don't have it anymore. It dissolved inside my body!"  
  
The demon growled harshly and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"So be it wench. I'll just have to take it from you."  
  
Kagome cried out in angry frustration. Inuyasha took her moment of distraction to pounce, taking a swipe at her shoulder with his claws.  
  
Surprised at his audacity, Kagome whirled away from his attack. She landed on the ground with a little umph, hard enough to leave her winded. Looking down, she saw four red marks along her neck where Inuyasha had struck her. Grimacing, she quickly propped herself up on her elbows. Kagome had had just about enough of Inuyasha's impudence.  
  
She glared into his scarlet eyes and he glared back. Kagome grinned innocently and cleared her throat.  
  
"Inuyasha," she called sweetly, "SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha ate dirt, raising a large cloud of dust. He kicked and scratched and yelled and growled.... all in vain. Kagome glanced at him with a bored expression and said in exasperation, "Oh Inuyasha, you should really learn to grow up!"  
  
The string of curses that tumbled from his mouth only made her roll her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what Kikyo did to make you turn demon, Inuyasha. But I promise I'll bring you back to your true self." Kagome replied, her voice softening, sadness creeping into her tone. "You know, I've really missed yo-"  
  
Something slammed into her chest, knocking her backwards hard. She gasped as Inuyasha pinned her down beneath him, sharp claws poised over her neck. The spell had worn off much faster than usual! A jolt of fear rushed through her as she realized the danger. Inuyasha could kill her if he wanted to, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop him.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered softly, soothingly. "Please, let me go. It's me... Kagome. Don't you remember me?" She tried helplessly to hold back her tears. Inuyasha growled threateningly and tightened his hold.  
  
"Feh, stop yer whinin' and gimme the Shikon, bitch."  
  
"I can't! I told you already, it's gone!" She pleaded desperately. His weight on her chest was beginning to smother her. His face became dark and oddly detached. His breathing quickened and his hands clenched hard on her arms, drawing more blood. At last he spoke.  
  
"Wench, if you won't give me the Shikon then you will DIE!"  
  
The words were forced between clenched teeth, long fangs poked out beneath his sinister smirk. Evil shone in crimson eyes as he raised his claws to strike. Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head, refusing to believe this was happening.  
  
Suddenly she felt a gust of wind and a familiar scent. The suffocating weight of Inuyasha was abruptly lifted off her chest. Her eyes flew open to behold Sesshoumaru! The demon loomed over Inuyasha, who was sprawled out several feet away.  
  
"Keep your filthy claws off Kagome, half-breed!" Sesshoumaru snarled, flexing his claws in rage.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome murmured in astonishment.  
  
Relief flooded through her mind as she gingerly made her way to Sesshoumaru's side. The demon lord's head moved a fraction to regard her with solemn eyes.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered softly. "Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome was too shocked to speak, but she managed to give a feeble nod. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as if he didn't quite believe her. Turning, he inspected her up and down for injuries, noticing her blush as he did so.  
  
'I can't believe it! He actually came to save me. Maybe he cares after all. Was that genuine concern I heard in his voice?' A smile spread across her features and she got a dazed far away look, until Inuyasha's growl rudely interrupted her daydream.  
  
Everything erupted into instant motion. Inuyasha leaped up and charged at Sesshoumaru. The demon lord shoved Kagome to the side and pulled out Tetsusaiga, all in one fluid move. At the last moment, Inuyasha shifted directions, diving right for Kagome! Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist and sent the magnificent blade flying.  
  
A moment later, there was an "umph" and a thud, as Inuyasha hit the ground. The hanyou howled in rage as he was pinned down by the hefty sword. It cut through the baggy pant leg of his robes, embedding itself deep in the ground. Inuyasha growled and tried futility to free himself.  
  
Kagome scooted out of claw reach and swallowed nervously. She had to try to reason with Inuyasha, before someone killed him.... again.  
  
"Inuyasha." She called gently, hoping to get through to him somehow. "Please Inuyasha, listen to me. Tell me what happened, why are you here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted in disbelief. 'She's trying to reason with him? Impossible! Only his demon blood remains. He doesn't even know who she is.!' Gripping the Tokijin hard, he flexed his claws and prepared to draw. Gliding silently to Kagome's side, he took a defensive stance and regarded his brother with disdainful eyes.  
  
"You died, Inuyasha." Kagome continued in a gentle voice. "How did you get back?" A sob broke through her voice as hot tears flowed down her cheeks. She could feel Sesshoumaru move closer to her side, his grip on the Tokijin tightening.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
They both froze as Inuyasha muttered her name. Kagome managed a smile and nodded in encouragement. Inuyasha looked around and shook his head in confusion. He looked back at Kagome and said her name again, as if trying to remember.  
  
Sesshoumaru studied him closely for any signs of attack. The demon blood was clouding the hanyou's mind. It was a miracle his little brother could even speak.  
  
Those crimson eyes flicked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and back again. Tugging violently against Tetsusaiga, a tear could be heard throughout the clearing as Fire Rat armor ripped in two. Snarling in freedom, Inuyasha stalked closer to the two demons. Sesshoumaru growled warningly in return and drew Tokijin. He stepped in front of Kagome and held the sword out before him protectively.  
  
Kagome watched the approaching Inuyasha carefully. He didn't look like he was going to hurt her. 'He seems so lost and confused, the poor guy.' She started as Sesshoumaru pulled out the Tokijin and held it in front of her, barring Inuyasha's path. She sighed sadly and glanced at Sesshoumaru's resolute form. This could be ended without violence, if only Sesshoumaru would set down his sword.  
  
Slowly she reached out, placing her hand gently on his forearm. Sesshoumaru's growling abruptly stopped, as he glanced into Kagome's eyes. He was amazed at what he saw there, hope, fear, peace and love.  
  
Slowly she lowered her hand, gazing deep into his golden eyes, and his sword lowered with her, until it touched the ground and she let go. Her eyes conveyed everything she felt, unending gratitude and thankfulness for his trust. She knew how hard it was for the icy Lord of the West.  
  
Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru stood aside and let Kagome approach Inuyasha. But he kept his eyes peeled for any sudden movements from the mutt.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, tell me what happened to you. Please.... please tell me."  
  
Inuyasha stopped a few feet from Kagome. He tilted his head to the side and studied her for a long moment. At last recognition shown on his features. His eyes cleared and his ears perked. Slowly he retracted his claws.  
  
"I'm sorry," He whispered. "For what I have become. I'm a monster now, I can't control it!" His voice became more strained, panic filled his now golden eyes. He shook his head in denial.   
  
"Why do I want to kill you? Run away! Run before I lose control again and hurt you!" Pain filled his eyes as he crouched down, his hair falling in front of his face hiding his expression.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
He whispered it softly, so only Kagome could hear. She cried out in agony, rushing foreword to embrace him.  
  
"Kagome don't!" Sesshoumaru shouted, leaping to hold her back. She struggled against him, desperately trying to reach Inuyasha. But it was already too late.  
  
His head shot up, eyes once again a dangerous blood red. He cracked his knuckles and reached for the Tetsusaiga. Pulling it from the ground, he held it aloft, the rusty sword transforming into a gleaming fang.  
  
Sesshoumaru held his own sword in a similar stance. The two brothers circled each other warily. Kagome stayed in the background, watching them with fear in her eyes. How could she have let this happen?  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said in a deceptively calm voice. "My greatest regret is that it was not I who took your life. It would have been a great honor. However, your precious priestess got you instead. And now look what happened. It is true that we have never gotten along. I confess, it was partly my fault. But we had started to understand each other, in the end. You were the only family I had left, now you are dead too. Nevertheless, you were father's son. So I shall lead your spirit to rest, Inuyasha. It is the least you deserve."  
  
He held his sword before him in a salute, then he charged. Tokijin met Tetsusaiga with a mighty roar. Energy crackled around them as the two swords clashed.  
  
In the distance Kagome frowned. 'Sesshoumaru is right, Inuyasha is dead. The best I can do is help his soul find peace. I have to accept this!' Her eyes followed the combatants. They circled each other, relentlessly trading blows and parries. Finally, conviction filled her and she called out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Go for the rosary around his neck. They are what ties his soul to this world! Destroy them and he will be free."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in quick understanding. They continued to fight, neither having the upper hand. Sesshoumaru was more experienced, his moves graceful and fluid. However, Tetsusaiga was powerful, and it protected Inuyasha well. At last, Sesshoumaru found an opening. He darted past Inuyasha's defense, slicing downward with his blade.  
  
Time froze as the sword cut through Inuyasha's rosary. The necklace slowly fell to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, the Tetsusaiga falling from his fingers. He looked into his brother's eyes, seeing concern there, for the first time. His own eyes blended to their original soft golden hue. He smirked slowly and muttered a grateful "Thanks."  
  
Then his body quickly evaporated into nothingness, and with that he was gone forever.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Wow, wasn't that sad? I know things are moving kinda slow on the Kag/Sess romance front, but next chapter is PACKED with fluff. You will love it, I guarantee. Meanwhile, how will Kag react to loosing Inu again? Will Sesshy comfort her? *Find out soon!*  
  
THANK YOU all of my awesome reviewers! There are some of you that have reviewed all of my chapters, every single one. I salute you! That takes real dedication, and trust me, I appreciate it. I also know I spelt Jaken's name wrong, but I'm to lazy to fix it, thanx for lettin' me know though!  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura  
  
ladyofthedragons1  
  
kuro honoo  
  
Lil'misao  
  
Saria4  
  
Starlighter-14  
  
Tsubane Otori  
  
Mistic UV  
  
Riku the Evil  
  
FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn  
  
Alyaa Nesia 


	9. Life, Love, Death and Farewell

Welcome to story time, little boys and girls! Once upon a time..... blah, blah, blah, and they lived happily ever after. THE END! (Have my writing skills improved?) Anyway, I finally finished this next chapter. I wanted to make it perfect... and it is. If I do say so myself. That's why it took so long, in case you were wondering. Probably went through twenty different revisions. There is actually a totally different ending, but it wasn't as good. (Wow listen to my ego) Therefore, it's up to all you reviewers to cut me down to size! Read and enjoy! -Stelmaria  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Chapter Nine: Life, Love, Death and Farewell  
  
Kagome cried in agony and hobbled to the spot where Inuyasha last stood. Falling to her knees, she rested in silence, staring off into the fading twilight. The wind gently tossed her hair and rippled her kimono, giving their own quiet consolation. Slowly her fists tightened, until rivulets of blood flowed from her hands. Everything had been a dream, flashing before her eyes. Now it turned to a nightmare. 'Only this morning I awoke at Sesshoumaru's palace, though it seems like eons have passed. Now, Inuyasha is gone forever. I can't accept it. I just WON'T believe it!' But deep down the truth lay hidden in her mind, lurking in the shadows like a terrible monster.  
  
Slowly she fell to the ground, head resting in hands. Her whole body slumped in a hopeless pile of flesh and blood. Rage, anger, sadness and despair numbly registered on her mind. Tears started to sting at the corners of her eyes. Ruthlessly, Kagome held them at bay.  
  
"I have wept oceans for Inuyasha." Her voice was hoarse and cracked with pain. "Now he is gone, I will have to stand on my own. I swear never again to shed tears on his behalf or anyone else's. So help me Kami." All the pain she felt, sadness, regret, everything was drawn in, to be locked away deep in her heart. Her face took on the expressionless mask of Sesshoumaru, hiding her hurt. Never would anyone see her cry, for she was a demon. Suddenly the world seemed a little colder, the stars less beautiful.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood beside the fallen demon. He had heard her vow, seen the change in her face. Emotions were flowing through him that he couldn't comprehend. Kagome lay there, so helpless, so vulnerable. Raw pain shown through her soul and permeated the air, making him gag. She cried, yes, but it was with passion, for a reason. There was no shame in that. Guilt crept into his clouded thoughts. He held everything within, never letting his emotions escape. But it had cost him dearly. His rage was buried, deep down in the dark recesses of his mind. There it festered, morphed and grew until the day it burst forth to slaughter all opposition and shed the glorious blood of his enemies. This, his gift and curse.  
  
He would not have his Kagome share the same fate. He would train her well, keep her strong. Looking down, he gazed upon her tear stained face. 'Perhaps she is the strong one. At least she has the courage to show her pain. I cannot let her hold it in. She must come to see her feelings as a strength, not a weakness... unlike me.' Kagome had stilled, looking off into the endless deep of the rising stars. 'I met her just last night, yet I feel as if I have known her for a lifetime.'  
  
"Kagome" He whispered softly. Her head turned at the compassion in his voice. Sesshoumaru froze at what he saw in her eyes. There was loneliness there, and great suffering. The agony of a thousand years reflected back at him, turning her eyes cold and dead. They shown with an anger born of desperation, glowing demonic energy pooling beneath their surface. It revealed her for what she was. In a fleeting moment Sesshoumaru glimpsed a great white dog. Filled with a killing fury, as ruthless as she was graceful. The image struck a chord of longing deep within his heart. Instinctively he knew one day they would run side by side, as they belonged.   
  
Gently he enveloped her in his arms, carefully picking up her fragile frame.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's all right to cry." He whispered into her ear. "I know he meant a great deal to you." Sesshoumaru paused a moment in contemplation, then forged ahead with the rest of what he intended to say. "Perhaps you will allow me to mend your broken heart?" Kagome looked up at him for a moment in surprise, grateful for his generosity, then returned his warm embrace.  
  
Scanning the surrounding forest in silence, Sesshoumaru jumped up, bounding from tree to tree with fluid grace. Deep into the wilderness he journeyed, until he came to an ancient Hickory tree. It was huge, the base of the trunk as big as a large hut, covered in vines and moss. As he approached, bowing reverently, he placed his hand gently on the bark. The old tree seemed to hear his thoughts, straightening it's boughs and rustling it's leaves, inviting them up. Sesshoumaru smiled softly and leaped into it's protective canopy. They would sleep in safety tonight.  
  
As they landed on a wide comfortable branch, Kagome groggily stirred.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She muttered, "where are we?"  
  
"Hush, you are safe. We are up high in the boughs of this old hickory."  
  
"I thought we were going to Kaede's village." She mumbled in confusion.  
  
"I will take you there in the morning. Before you see your friends again you need to rest and calm your thoughts."  
  
"Mmm, suppose so." She murmured, stifling a yawn.   
  
A silence fell around them, coaxing the tired demons to sleep. Sesshoumaru scanned the forest one more time. Sensing no danger, he settled himself to rest. Thoughts of his brother, Tetsusaiga and Kagome whirled around his head. 'I doubt I'll get any rest tonight. Kagome is too near, how could anyone fall asleep with that sent hanging in the air?' His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's silvery voice gently calling out to him.  
  
"Why did you come for me, Sesshoumaru?" He was shocked by her question, even more so at his answer.  
  
"I was worried about you, I should not have let you go alone. You don't know how to defend yourself yet and there are still many dangerous demons wandering this area."  
  
"You were worried about me?" He couldn't miss the surprise in her voice. A smile darted across his face, just long enough to leave Kagome shocked. He decided to continue, desperately fighting off the sleep that threatened to claim him.  
  
"Kagome, you are so smart, strong, kind... so very beautiful."  
  
Kagome was astounded by the affection she heard in his voice. Heat pooled in her tummy and warmed her frigid soul.  
  
"You are.... dear to me." With that Sesshoumaru dropped off into sleep like a stone into water. The ripples gently lapped over Kagome, pulling her into a sleepy trance as well. She gave a secret smile and softly kissed the indigo moon on his brow. Then she too was claimed by sleep, dreaming of the not so distant future where she could be happy. As soon as her breathing evened out, Sesshoumaru cracked open an eye. He glanced down at her affectionately before resuming a silent vigil over the surrounding trees.  
  
Morning broke over the enchanted forest. Kagome awoke to find Sesshoumaru's strong arms wrapped tightly around her. He was still asleep, his breath gently tickling the back of her neck. She smiled warmly and tucked a whisp of delicate gossamer hair behind one of his pointed ears. 'Those ears of his are adorable! I wonder if he'd notice if I just touch one...' She couldn't help but reach out, running her finger along the edge. Sesshoumaru made a small sound and moved his head a fraction. Instantly she snatched her hand away, smothering a giggle. Fearing to be discovered, she quickly stood and inspected her surroundings, careful to put distance between herself and the slumbering demon. As soon as she turned, golden eyes opened to regard her, dancing with amusement.  
  
Birds chirping, flowers blooming and winds gently caressing her cheek. Kagome sighed in appreciation of the beauty surrounding her. Rays of sun kissed her face as she stood to greet the day. The forest was vibrant, it seemed to practically hum with life. Maybe it was her demon senses, but never had the world held such splendor. Quickly, she turned to wake Sesshoumaru so he wouldn't miss the wondrous sight.  
  
She was met with two golden suns, his eyes already open and sparkling with mischief.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"Yes," A look of sadness passed his face. "I stood watch all last night. For some reason sleep couldn't find me."  
  
"NO!" As if on queue, all the nightmares and memories of last night came crashing through her mind. The horror of it dragging her down, the beauty around her instantly forgotten. Her spirit cried out, agony lancing her body and spearing her mind. Kagome's delicate white mane swayed sharply as her knees buckled.  
  
Sesshoumaru instantly regretted his words as Kagome collapsed. Swiftly, he leaped foreword and caught her soft frame, carefully lowering her to the branch. Remorse flooded through him, eating away at his mind.   
  
"It's all my fault." He cried, unable to stem the flow of helpless rage. "My fault! I killed him, took his will... stole his chance to live."  
  
Slowly, painfully, Kagome reached out her hand and cupped his cheek. Gently smiling, she traced the lines on his face. Looking into his eyes, she realized the truth. She loved him. Sesshoumaru continued in a broken whisper, unaware of her revelation.  
  
"Because of me you cried, you suffered. I caused you so much pain." His voice broke and he was forced to fall silent. She shook her head in denial and heaved a shuddering breath.  
  
"The fault is not yours." She rasped, struggling to find words through the sea of despair.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked deep into her twin pools of lilac, finding there the forgiveness he craved. He reached up, covering her hand on his cheek with his own, a bold gesture of affection. Her eyes widened, then softened in joy. Haltingly she continued.  
  
"He was already dead, there is no chance to bring him back now. I do not regret what happened. However, his killer's ghost remains. I only hope she realizes what she has become, and dies like the wretched hell spawn that she is." Kagome's words trembled with vengeance and the promise of blood to be paid. There was a quiet pause as Sesshoumaru held Kagome under a canopy of glossy green leaves.  
  
"So he wanted the Shikon Jewel? Even in death that boy was fierce. He never considered the consequences, charging ahead, attacking at all costs. Always managed to slip through, achieve his goal no matter the odds. Inuyasha enraged me so!" He chuckled is regret. "I will miss our battles." Kagome joined in on his merriment. It felt good to laugh again. Suddenly Sesshoumaru frowned and sniffed the air.  
  
"What are you going to do with the Jewel now Kagome?" He queried, curiosity getting the better of his nose, for he could smell the Shikon. It's tangy power lay thick on the air. A look of surprise flitted across her features.  
  
"The Jewel?" She stuttered. "But it's gone!"  
  
"No it's not." Sesshoumaru replied. "I can smell it right now... It's in your body." He leaned down and sniffed along her stomach, his nose just touching her skin. A tingle went down her spine as Kagome turned a deep red and pushed him away.   
  
"Stop that." She muttered indignantly, batting away his hands as she stood. "I have one more wish to make, then I shall be free. I know what I have to do."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she walked to the end of the branch. The leaves encircling her in reverence. Her hands clasped before her and her head bowed in prayer. With his demon ears he could just make out her whisper.  
  
"Inuyasha, wherever you are... Know that my heart goes with you. I wish for an eternity of freedom and joy for your soul. May your spirit rest in peace forever. Farewell."  
  
The wind rushed around her, lifting her hair. A whoosh of purifying pink energy encircled her body. It hovered a moment, crackling with power. Then it launched upwards, rising to the heavens. Kagome stared after it, a great weight lifted off her shoulders. At last she turned back to Sesshoumaru, the handsome demon waiting patiently for her return. She smiled brightly at him, her joyous laughter filling the forest. It lifted the spirits of all who heard, illuminating the morning and piercing a hole through any sorrow that dared remain.  
  
Taking her hand, Sesshoumaru quickly kissed the back of it, admiring her milky white skin. Looking up, he saw her blush and smiled. Grinning wickedly, an idea sparked in his mind. Seeing the smirk, Kagome had to wonder what he was up to.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She asked in confusion. Before another thought could cross her mind, Sesshoumaru leaped, dragging Kagome with him over the side of the branch. She let out a scream as she tumbled after him.  
  
They were falling through the treetop, leaves and branches whizzing by. Terror gripped her heart as she hissed in Sesshoumaru's delicate ear.  
  
"What are you doing you idiot! Are you TRYING to get us killed?!?"  
  
"No." He replied serenely, as if he were out for a morning stroll. Kagome screamed in frustration. The ground was rushing towards them. Her entire body tensed in anticipation of a hard and painful landing. Instead, she heard deep laughter envelop the surrounding woods. Cautiously she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru precariously crouched and perfectly balanced, holding her lightly in his arms.  
  
"I don't believe I will ever forget the look on your face." He said softly, amusement lighting his face. As their eyes met Sesshoumaru suddenly realized all the things he wanted in life, and all the things he lacked. He had money, glory, and more power than any other demon he knew. Yet his life was empty. Rin had begun to fill the gap in his heart, but that was different, she would be leaving soon. An overwhelming sense of loneliness over took him. He needed something else to make him complete. Looking down at the beautiful goddess in his arms, he knew he had fallen in love.  
  
Kagome looked back into his eyes, too relieved to be angry. She gasped as the golden flames of passion she had seen in the garden were brilliantly rekindled behind the mask of his eyes. Time stretched endlessly for the two demons, together on the forest floor. Morning sun illuminated the scene, causing dew spun grass to gleam, surrounding them in a sterling carpet. Kagome's eyes widened at the majesty of the sight.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared in wonder as her eyes melted to liquid lavender. A spell surrounded the glade, silence descending around them as the forest held it's breath. Gently Sesshoumaru lowered his head, hesitating a moment in fear, until Kagome rose to meet him. At last the two met in a tender kiss, emotions long held back bursting forth to sweep them away. Reluctantly Sesshoumaru pulled away, opening his eyes to see the world in a different light. He was filled with such joy and rapture as he had never felt before.  
  
Slowly he stood and carefully set Kagome down. He held out his hand to her and she accepted his offer gratefully. Together they walked towards Kaede's village, to greet new friends, a new day, and their new lives... together.  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Perfect chapter ending. Awwwww, it makes me smile. The next chapter has lots of action, and giant fluffy dogs! Kagome gets her revenge. WooHoo!  
  
-Stelmaria  
  
Oh revered readers! Pray tell this humble author if her story be worthy!  
  
Reviewers ye be praised!  
  
Dragon Rae  
  
Shanoni  
  
Starlighter-14  
  
BreAnna's Brain  
  
inudemoness247  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura (did I mention I love Kenshin? that rymes!)  
  
bluemoon-fox  
  
Neo Inu V babe  
  
Narani the Demoness 


	10. Reunion

Hey hey hey! Another chapter of DDC is on the way! Have fun and enjoy.  
  
-Stelmaria  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Reunion  
  
Kagome's mind was whirling in shock. She kept feeling the urge to giggle madly. Sesshoumaru's hand encircled her own, warmly reminding her of their amazing kiss. 'I can't believe it. I've never been kissed that way before! Does he feel as strongly for me as I do for him?' She glanced down at their hands again, a thousand questions flooding her thoughts. His skin felt so soft, warm and light within her own. The tips of his claws gently brushed against her palm, tickling slightly. 'He could crush my hand in one swift move, yet he's so gentle. I wonder why he never lets it show.' She resisted the instinct to laugh, joyously peering up into his handsome face.  
  
As usual, a stoic mask confronted her, betraying nothing of her love's emotions. But she could tell by the way the sun sparkled off his eyes that Sesshoumaru was filled with the same heady rush of electric jubilation that she herself felt. Gripping his hand firmly and grinning like an idiot, she entered a world full of fluffy clouds, warm emotions and golden eyes...  
  
A sudden sharp tug rudely awakened her from her daydream. An acute pain from behind sent her immediately sprawling. Kagome landed on her behind with a couple of swift tumbles and shrill yip of surprise. It took a few moments for Sesshoumaru to realize Kagome's warm hand was no longer within his claws. He blinked in disappointment, clearing his mind of the haze contact with her fragrant skin had caused. He stopped to regard her, mind muddled in confusion. At last realization sunk in, the corners of his lips curving in a smile.  
  
Kagome saw this and narrowed her eyes. She tried to stand, only to discover her tail was inconveniently caught on a briar patch, dragging her down to the dirt once more. Growling in mounting frustration, she tugged on the fluffy appendage in a vain attempt to pull it free. Sesshoumaru stood in observation, highly amused. However, he launched into action at Kagome's growl, which was the extremely punctuated version of a death threat. Sure, he hadn't trained her yet, but that didn't mean a pissed Kagome could do some serious damage to his person.  
  
"Calm yourself." He instructed, going to where her tail was entangled in the nearby bush. Her anger kept the fluffy white mass twitching, tempting the distracted Sesshoumaru to pounce. Instead, he carefully unwound the tail and freed the enraged demoness. He stood carefully and quickly moved back a few paces to give her space. Clearing his voice and speaking soothingly, he began his first lesson.  
  
"It is best to keep your tail up off the ground. Every demon has their style, but I prefer to wrap mine over my shoulder." He relaxed his position and showed Kagome how he held his tail, around his waste and over his shoulder. Kagome studied his tail with intense concentration for a few moments, then stood up with a snarl. Carefully she imitated his stance, wrapping her tail around her shoulder so that it hung down, but not enough to snag. Holding her head high, she continued on, leaving Sesshoumaru to follow her trail. "You could have told me that sooner." She muttered, trying to hide her humiliation. He growled in annoyance, quickly catching up with the indignant demoness, who was brushing dirt off her bottom.  
  
"There are many things you have yet to learn, Kagome." Her warned her, putting a buffer on her hot temper. "So it's best you show some respect, after all I AM your Lord!" He added with a snarl at the end. Kagome jerked her head to meet his glinting eyes, a challenge burning in their depths. Gingerly, she lowered her gaze in submission. Testing the taiyoukai's patience would not be a good idea. Although she was certain he'd never actually hurt her, an irritated Sesshoumaru usually meant someone was about to die.  
  
"It's hard," She admitted softly, bowing her head so that her hair hid her face. "Everything is so different now. I feel a little overwhelmed."  
  
"I know." Came his warm reply. "But that will pass in time. I will teach you how to survive."  
  
Kagome felt his hand enclose hers once more, lending her the warmth and strength to move on. She smiled brightly back at him, glad they were close again. She was beginning to learn the ways of his actions. He had not been angry with her, she had merely challenged his position. Now that she was forgiven it was time to move on. They were fast approaching her village and the nervousness and anticipation were eating away at her sanity. Squeezing his palm gently, she continued on anxious to see her friends.  
  
Before she knew it they had arrived. Kagome rested, perched delicately on the edge of a cliff as only a demon can manage, observing the village below her. It looked so peaceful, the villagers moving about at a snail's pace, calmly completing their daily chores. Suddenly she seemed so out of place, a wild animal among tamed beasts. Unbidden, worries came rolling through her mind dampening her high spirits. 'What if they don't like me? Will they even know who I am? What if they're afraid of me? Will Shippo still love me?' Tears welled up in her eyes at the image of Shippo, staring at her in horror and disgust. Imperceptibly her body began to quiver, the terrors sinking like a lead weight to the bottom of her stomach.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sesshoumaru questioned sharply. "Are you afraid?" There was a trace of scorn in his voice that hinted at the inferiority of humans.  
  
"No." She replied slowly, not sure exactly how to explain so he would understand. "My friends, what will they think of me?" She held her hands in front of her face, inspecting the sharp claws and stripes along the wrists, a sad frown on her beautiful lips. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in understanding.  
  
"They are your companions, as you are theirs. You also saved their lives. I believe they will accept you. If not," he continued in a light offhand voice, "I will kill them." Kagome glared at him in consternation for a few moments before a tiny grin appeared.  
  
"All right then," she said, feeling strangely comforted, "let's go."  
  
Jumping over the ledge, Kagome flew down the sheer face of the rock cliff with graceful flowing motions, like water tumbling down a stream. Sesshoumaru hesitated a moment to admire her gossamer hair, waving behind her in a bright banner of silk. Then he too followed, nearing the borders of the village. 'I seem to follow her everywhere. Shouldn't I be in the lead? She always manages to get ahead.' He shook his head in mild annoyance. 'Not that I'm in any hurry to get to the village. Humans truly are foul creatures.' On queue, the rotten stench that inevitably accompanies humans rose to meet their delicate noses.  
  
"Oh Kami!" Kagome cried as she brought her hands up to cover her nose. "I forgot how bad they smell!" Sesshoumaru merely wrinkled his nose and steeled his will.  
  
"Yes, well you're just going to have to put up with it while we're here." He scowled fiercely. "I DESPISE humans." With that he began to walk resolutely foreword. Kagome quickly joined him, guiding him through the streets.  
  
They were quite a sight. Two demons walking proudly side by side. Tails billowing, long white hair flowing, adorned in fine robes and expensive silks. The stripes on their faces and the distinctive shape of their ears were unmistakable. As they passed, villagers stopped to stare. Some women ran in their houses and boarded up the windows, others whispered harshly as they passed by. Everyone drew back in silent fear. Previous experiences had taught them the hard truth, demons meant trouble. Kagome swallowed nervously and moved a little closer to Sesshoumaru. Doubt began to plague her thoughts again as they neared Kaede's hut. As they turned a corner Kagome hesitated. There, just ahead, was her old home. Whenever they hadn't been questing for jewel shards, Kaede's house had been their resting place. She didn't know when she had started thinking of this house as home, or Kaede as "grandmother." What she did know was that everything within the hut was dear to her heart.  
  
Sounds drifted to them from the little house and Kagome clutched Sesshoumaru's hand in fear, instantly recognizing the voices of Sango and Miroku. Tears collected behind her eyes fighting to escape.  
  
"Hurry up, Houshi! I can sense two very powerful demons approaching the village!"  
  
"Demons, in this area?" Came the incredulous reply, "None have dared to enter here in years!"  
  
"Maybe they're getting bold, now that Inuyasha is dead."  
  
"In any case, we had better take care of them before they hurt any of the villagers."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Kagome stiffened as the two forms emerged from Kaede's hut, quickly advancing upon her and Sesshoumaru. Miroku's voice rang out, familiar yet menacing at the same time.  
  
"Halt, foul demons! I command you to leave this place."  
  
'They are trying to kill us?' Kagome risked a small peak at Sesshoumaru. His face had become completely expressionless, in fact, she mused, he looked distinctly bored. She supposed she would have to sort this mess out herself. They were HER friends after all. Heaving a sigh, she released his hand and took a step towards Miroku. However, before she could utter a single word, something huge came barreling at her from above.  
  
Kagome was frozen by a split second of indecision before instinct took over. Leaping swiftly into the air, she arched her body high above the ground. Deftly avoiding the spinning object, she brought down her claws, knocking the weapon from the air. Landing lightly on the balls of her feet, robes billowing gracefully around her, Kagome straightened slowly with cold eyes. Behind her, Sango's boomerang fell into four neat pieces. Sango pulled up short in her headlong charge, stopping to inspect her powerful new opponents. She squinted at the two demons, finding something disturbingly familiar about them.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Came the amazed voice of Miroku behind her. An uncomfortable silence drifted across the four combatants, freezing them in place. Quietly Sesshoumaru drifted to Kagome's side, resting beside her in a guarded stance. At last, Sango spoke.  
  
"If you're looking for Inuyasha, you won't find him here." Her voice quivered dangerously at the end, Miroku moved to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Continuing when Sango couldn't.  
  
"Inuyasha is dead. The Tetsusaiga is lost. Go back t-"  
  
"That is enough!" Kagome thundered. Miroku shut up and glanced curiously at Sesshoumaru's companion.  
  
"Who are you?" 'There is something about her. I feel almost as if we've already met, but that's impossible. The feeling of her aura is so familiar...'  
  
"Kagome!" The shrill cry of a child echoed down the streets. Before anyone could move, a brown blur streaked out of Kaede's hut and leaped into the surprised arms of the elegant demoness. Sango started and Miroku made a move to stop him, but paused when Shippo started to shout.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome! I've missed you so much. You were gone for such a long time. Do you have any chocolate?" She smiled fondly into the green eyes of her adopted son.  
  
"No Shippo, I'm sorry, I don't have any chocolate for you this time."  
  
"Kagome?" Quickly she looked up, registering the stunned faces of Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hey guys, it's good to see you too!" She glanced over her shoulder and gave them a wicked grin.  
  
"Oh Sango, sorry about your boomerang." Miroku's jaw hit the floor. Sango's eyes widened, after a lengthy amount of time she managed a feeble reply.  
  
"I-It's fine, I'll just f-fix it later."  
  
"Ah, Kagome! How good to see you again. Who is that young man you're traveling with?"  
  
They all turned to see Lady Kaede hobbling out of her hut. The years had been kind to Kikyo's younger sister, but she was starting to show her old age. Kaede couldn't move around as fast as she used to, nor draw a bow with as much ease. Nevertheless, she had taught Kagome almost everything she knew about being a Miko, spiritual purity, Herb's and healing. Kagome gave Kaede her warmest smile.  
  
"Kaede, I'm glad to be back." She turned to Sesshoumaru with a little smirk. "This young man is Sesshoumaru, the one who saved Sango and Miroku. He is Inuyasha's older half-brother." Kaede's eyes widened imperceptibly and a smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I've heard quite a bit about you over the years. I am grateful you found the pity in your heart to save my friends. You are always welcome in my home."  
  
"As long as you don't kill anyone." Miroku murmured under his breath. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru glanced at Miroku, but chose to ignore his jibe. The cold taiyouki gave Kaede a silent nod of thanks, maintaining his position beside Kagome. He was rather enjoying intimidating her friends. His enjoyment was short-lived, however, as Miroku approached Kagome.  
  
Shippo, sensing impending trouble, wisely jumped from Kagome's arms. She regarded the innocently smiling monk suspiciously, noticing the peculiar glint in his eye.  
  
"Kagome," he began warmly, "you certainly have changed." The lecherous monk was drawn to her ethereal beauty like a moth to the flame.  
  
"The shade of your eyes is most intriguing." He sidled closer to her stealthily, utilizing years of experience to go UN-noticed. Gazing deep into her eyes, he completely captured her attention.  
  
"And your fluffy white tail is positively delightful!" Kagome smiled, temporarily dazzled by his praise.  
  
"Miroku, stop that!" She mumbled, blushing. He grinned, his plan was in motion, everything was perfect.  
  
"Ah, but there is a bit of leaf snagged on your fur, let me get that out for you!"  
  
"Why thank you, Miro-" Kagome's eyes bugged as she felt Miroku's lecherous hands roam the expanse of her generous butt, stopping for a moment to give her a firm squeeze.  
  
"HENTAI!" She screamed, leaping away with crimson eyes. Kagome twirled around, slapping him on the face, leaving four red lines across his cheek. Another clawed hand grabbed him from behind, hauling him roughly around to meet a pair of dangerously dilated pupils surrounded by molten gold.  
  
"Damn Monk, stay the hell away from her!" Came a venomous growl, holding all the promise of a slow and painful death. Next thing Miroku knew, he was on the ground 50 feet away, sprawled at Sango's feet. If looks could kill, he would have been a smudge of dirt on the roadside.  
  
"Just WHAT do you think you're doing, Miroku? You said you wouldn't touch other women now that we're ENGAGED!" Sango reached behind her for her boomerang to silence his babbling apologies, but met with empty air. Before Miroku could breathe a sigh of relief, however, she cracked him over the head with the scabbard of her sword. Miroku saw stars for a few moments, then promptly passed out. Kagome stared at her two friends in absolute disbelief.  
  
"You're getting married?"  
  
Sango grinned, happiness overshadowing anger in her sparkling eyes. She glanced affectionately at the unconscious monk.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it took the possibility of being torn apart forever that made us realize how much we loved each other."  
  
Kagome squealed and ran to hug Sango. The two girls embraced, Kagome swinging the exterminator around in joyous abandon, bruising a few ribs in the process. They instantly set about making wedding plans, a giggle escaping every so often. After one particularly shrill squeal from the girls, Sesshoumaru approached Kaede. Rubbing his temples in a futile attempt lessen the oncoming headache, he heaved a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I will be on the rooftop."  
  
Kaede looked up from nursing Miroku's bruised head to regard the demon lord. 'I'm surprised he's even speaking to me, from what I've heard. I wonder why he's here at all, Kagome said once she gave him Tetusaiga their deal would be through.' She glanced at Kagome, then back at Sesshoumaru, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Do you have some further commitment with Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. 'Is my interest that obvious? What's the old hag trying to imply? No, she's not that observant... Just curious.' He shook his head, realizing he was reading too deep into an innocent question.  
  
"Yes." He stated cryptically, then jumped to the relative safety of the roof.  
  
Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru feeling a stab of guilt. 'He must be miserable here, I know how much he hates humans. There's no reason he has to stay I have my friends to protect me now. Besides, what could possibly happen t-'  
  
An arrow came whistling by, thumping down at Kagome's feet. It glowed with an un-natural pink fire. Her eyes glinted dangerously as she recognized the aura of her assailant. Quickly she picked out the archer standing on the ridge of a nearby cliff. Kagome felt her rage bubble hotly to the surface. There was only one who would dare to confront her.  
  
"Kikyo, come foreword so I may avenge the death of Inuyasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, I KNOW I promised fluffy white dogs and retribution, but I couldn't fit it all in this chapter! It's coming up very soon, I swear. Plus, Fluffy gets a subduing spell just like Inuyasha! I want you guys to decide.... "Rollover" "Heel" "Stay" It's up to all of you to review and tell me! ttfn, Stelmaria  
  
To everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I love you all!  
  
kaimaru  
  
Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou  
  
Ruby27  
  
Saria4  
  
twilightsuzuka8890  
  
Starlighter S-14  
  
Shii  
  
Reillu  
  
vegeta's heart  
  
BlueEyedDemon 


	11. The Price of Revenge

I'm back people! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Sorry for the long delay, but let me tell you it was entirely my fault. I was being a lazy author, too busy reading other fanfiction's to write my own! Then school started. I kept telling my self I was going to work on this, but then I kept putting it off. I'M SORRY! It took an angry fan to e-mail me, demanding I get my butt in gear, to make me post this chapter. So keep that it mind, continuously annoying me DOES make me write faster. Have fun!

* * *

Demons Don't Cry

Chapter 11-The Price of Revenge

* * *

Time slowed as Kagome heard the twang of Kikyo releasing another arrow. Before anyone could blink it was over. Sesshoumaru smirked as he heard several amazed gasps issue from behind. Kagome stood calmly, as if nothing had happened, Kikyo's arrow held delicately between her index and middle finger, the tip mere centimeters from her heart. Slowly she held out the arrow, eyes locked with Kikyo's, the edges burning with red-hot fury. Kagome snapped the arrow in two with ice cold precision, then silently set about to stalk the Priestess from Hell.

"In the end, Kikyo, it is you who will always lose. Do you know why? It is because you have killed everything you ever loved. There is no one here to blame but _yourself_ for Inuyasha's death. Now _you_ will suffer as well."

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange with rising amusement. In his opinion the undead miko was already doomed. Instead he observed Kagome's movements, noticing the flow and rhythm in her step. She possessed a fair amount of natural talent in battle, which was absolutely necessary if she were ever going to become a truly worthy student. He sat back impassively, allowing a tiny smile to grace his features. The Western Lord dearly loved combat, even if he wasn't the one fighting.

Kagome quickly advanced on Kikyo, scanning her enemy through narrowed eyes. Almost immediately, she noticed changes overcome her body. Her weight had shifted to the balls of her feet, allowing for absolute silence while moving. Everything became sharper as her senses homed in on Kikyo. She noticed the delicate rustle of cloth over skin and the miniscule stitches holding together a recent tear. She observed the movement of her opponent's chest as it rose and fell, mimicking a now unnecessary breath. She crouched low to the ground as she approached, making herself a smaller target. Muscles bunched and coiled, claws flexed, Kagome raised her bow and readied an arrow to fire.

It flew through the air like a shooting star, trailing sacred energy in a graceful arc. Kikyo watched the arrow calmly, never moving or even bothering to blink. Her body stood perfectly outlined by the rising sun, the distinctive red and white priestess outfit fluttering gently in the breeze. Wind gently brushed her hair behind her shoulders, giving the illusion of serenity. Kagome's arrow crashed down just to her right, blowing a small crater in the ground. Kikyo just smirked, still unfazed, as dust and grit blew by her face.

"As usual, you missed. Really, Kagome, I would have thought after four years of traveling with Inuyasha your aim might have improved. It continually amazes me that a pathetic weakling like such as yourself could ever be my reincarnation. "

'How dare she!' Kagome howled in rage, charging up the hill to slash the priestess down, her demonic blood dictating revenge. Immediately the enraged demon realized her mistake. While charging, she had left herself wide open to an attack. Kikyo lifted her hand with cold eyes and sent a blast of purifying energy in her direction. The Inuyoukai gave a desperate scream of pain and frustration as she was sent smashing into the ground several yards away. Kikyo slowly paced to her hunched form, like a vulture waiting for the kill.

"How I hate you Kagome. I have dreamed of this moment for years, this and nothing else. If I cannot have Inuyasha, then _you_ shall be mine."

With a flick of her wrist and a silent command, four soul collecting demons flew from the forest. Their lithe bodies twisted and entwined around her own, holding her as an unwilling captive. Kagome snarled and howled, batting the demons away. But the more she struggled, the tighter their hold became. With a final cry she slumped over in defeat, utterly exhausted. Dimly she was aware of the dark miko's cruel laughter in the background. 'The only person she hates more than Inuyasha is me. Why did it have to be this way? The only crime she ever committed was loving a hanyou. Now she is trapped within her everlasting hatred. I will end this madness and send her spirit to rest, once and for all.' Kagome focused her attention back on the Priestess, who seemed to be planning something, her eye slowly seeping red. The sickeningly sweet voice of what was once Kikyo floated over the air, invading her sensitive ears.

"Ah, my demonic reincarnation, I finally have you. The remaining question is what to do with you, hmmm?" Kagome snarled furiously. Kikyo's eyes lit with malicious intent as sudden inspiration struck her on the spot.

"Oh, I have an idea! I think I'll put a dog collar on you, a subduing spell, just like the one you placed on Inuyasha. It is the only thing your youkai strength could never hope break. My eternal slave. Poetic justice, wouldn't you say?" All the color drained from Kagome's cheeks. It was pure miko magic, the kind she would never be able to counter. The spells were specifically designed to control demons, and whatever else she was now, she was most definitely demon. If Kikyo placed a subduing spell upon her, she would surely fall. Silently she cursed her own selfish stupidity.

Sesshoumaru was furious. His demonic aura flew off him in waves, causing the surrounding grass to shrivel and die. He was continually clenching his fists, releasing blood to flow from his arms in startling vermilion rivulets. An almost inaudible growl rolled around the hilltop, setting the lecherous monk, the demon exterminator and the old priestess on edge. At last Kaede stepped forward as Sesshoumaru began to finger the hilt of his sword. Hesitantly she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't turn and behead her. His only reaction was to tilt his head a millimeter and growl louder.

"Go to her, Lord Sesshoumaru. She needs your help. My sister must be destroyed, for all that remains of her is evil."

At last Sesshoumaru gave a silent nod and disappeared over the treetops. Kaede let out a sigh of relief and turned to her friends.

"Sango, Miroku, go warn the village. I have a feeling there is going to be trouble. Make sure you tell the elders to strengthen the defenses as soon as possible. Now hurry!" Sango and Miroku instantly ran off, Kirara following closely at their heels. They were in no mood to stick around and witness the wrath of Sesshoumaru. Kaede turned back to the battle and slowly let her body sink to the ground. Wearily she closed her eyes and began to chant a mantra of protection, hoping her precious village would be spared.

Kagome snarled in helpless rage. She couldn't escape the hold Kikyo's soul collectors had on her. Desperately she reached for her bow lying on the ground a few yards away. Try as she might, the weapon remained just beyond her grasp. Finally she gave up, giving in to the hopelessness of her situation. Nearby Kikyo sat in prayer, readying the subduing spell that would herald her doom. She sighed in sadness, thinking of all that she would miss. Rin's laughter, Shippo's adorable smile, the feel of Sesshoumaru's lips over hers... As if the very thought had summoned him, she detected his uniquely refreshing sent upon the air. Unable to resist a smile, she turned her head to observe the majestic Inu approaching. Like a knight in shining armor, he stood framed by the rising sun. His eyes burned with the fires of hell, scorching Kikyo to the spot.

"Release her." He demanded, his voice wielding the deep command of a Lord and the promise of death at disobedience. Kikyo's eyes snapped open, studying the taiyoukai in surprise. Her face twisted into an insolent scowl as she responded to his demand with fury.

"You are too late, Demon dog. The wench **cannot** be saved." With a last withering glare at Sesshoumaru, she released her spell. The beads sprang from her hand, charged with a powerful purifying energy. They flew through the air, like fireworks, in a headlong rush for Kagome's struggling form. At the last moment, Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin.

"Kagome!" He called, and tossed the sword in her direction. She raised her hand to catch it without a second thought. As the hilt came in contact with her skin, she gasped. Immediately, the sword's inherently evil aura flared to life. Kagome's skin burned as her own powers flared to the surface in response. With an earsplitting scream the sword purified, instantly turning a blinding shade of white. Kagome growled with conviction, confidently wielding her new weapon. It responded in kind, singing under her claws. She swung the blade to meet her opponent's attack, miko energy meeting miko energy. There was a crippling wave of raw power, flattening everything within a hundred-meter radius.

Kagome lost herself in rage. Her vision had narrowed to mere slits and she saw only through hazy red. Dimly she was aware of shredding through the soul collectors, of decimating their bodies and scattering their remains. Finally she came back to herself, only to find she was laughing gleefully over their mangled corpses. The thrill of victory a heady rush of joy and exhilaration. Adrenaline rocketed her body into action, flying over village huts in hot pursuit of Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru rose slowly to his feet. He had witnessed Kagome's startling display of demonic power. There was no doubt in his mind now that the demoness wouldn't have any trouble defeating her hated enemy. Carefully he made his way over to the spot where she last stood, observing his forgotten sword. Tokijin lay on the ground, cleanly split in two pieces. The blade had been forged from the tooth of Goshinki (I think that's his name.), the only demon he had ever known to possess the ability to break Tetsusaiga. This sword was no toy, yet Kagome had snapped it in half with her power. 'That should be impossible,' Sesshoumaru mused, confusion wrinkling his brow. 'The only way her miko powers could ever remain that powerful, was if the Shikon was still in existence.' He frowned in thought, bringing his arms up to rest on his chest. It was then that he noticed something odd around his right wrist. There, resting tightly around his hand, was a bright red bracelet made of prayer beads. His eyes widened in horror as he realized just what it was.

Kagome practically flew through the forest, her feet barely touching the ground. Ahead, she could make out Kikyo's retreating form, weaving through trees in a futile attempt to remain undetected. The priestess had slowed down considerably, having lost several of her life sustaining souls in the blast of spiritual energy. At once she turned, sensing her furious reincarnation about to strike. They traded blows fast and furious, a blur upon the hilltop. Kikyo relied on her greater experience in battle to keep the upper hand. Kagome used her limitless speed and strength to match Kikyo's cunning, meeting her enemy blow for blow. At last the two combatants separated, backing away to wearily circle around each other. Kikyo breathed hard, watching suspiciously for any sign of the inuyoukai's charge. She carefully observed her opponent's eyes, seeing there a wild animal-like rage that would stop at nothing to bring about her demise. Kikyo smiled thinly, knowing that she had not lost everything to her reincarnation, it was inevitable that they meet like this, fighting to the death.

"Somewhere over the years, I lost my humanity. When I died, what innocence I had left fled my body. I always thought _that_ was why Inuyasha fell in love with you. Because you possessed what I no longer had. But it seems I was gravely mistaken. For you have no more humanity, purity or innocence than I do. You are nothing more than an animal, _a rabid dog_." Kagome howled, years of standing in Kikyo's shadow coming to light. She brought all the power her being possessed into one single attack, releasing a blast of energy so intense it leveled the entire mountain. To her amazement, it worked. Kikyo lay several feet away, still. Reluctantly Kagome approached her, unwilling to get close. She stopped a short distance away, falling to her knees in relief. 'At last, this terrible battle is over. I can return to blissful peace.' Her head bowed in silent prayer, long silver hair shielding her face from view.

At length, Kagome felt a small tug in her chest. Straightening quickly, she glanced around to see what it could be. 'There it is again! It feels as if there's a hole in my chest. Was I wounded without realizing it?' She glanced down at herself and frowned, apparently unharmed. Then it came again, stronger this time. Kagome glanced at the fallen priestess and gasped in realization. 'It's my soul calling out to me! It wishes to return to my body.' The demoness glided to Kikyo's side, pausing in apprehension. She knelt beside the body, gingerly placing her index and middle finger upon the miko's forehead. A gentle wind blew at Kagome's form, whipping her hair about her face. Unexpected warmth rushed through her hand, along with a soft glow. Kagome watched her soul slip from Kikyo's chest and slowly enter her own with silent amazement. When everything was completed, she sat back with a heavy sigh, finally allowing her weary body to rest. Before her, Kikyo's body quickly dissolved into a pile of dirt.

Sudden agony raced along her spine. Her body twisted in torment, rejecting the darkness of her new soul. 50 years of repressed hatred, anger at Inuyasha, pain, fear and death flooded her body. 'Kikyo's soul.' Kagome realized, although much too late, that Kikyo's hatred was now her own. Weakly she tried to summon her miko powers, but the battle had exhausted all of her reserves. She had nothing left to purify her own corrupted soul. Fury swamped her mind, halting all rational thought. All that remained was the overwhelming urge to kill.

Kaede returned to the village as soon as Kagome had left, chasing after her sister. The old priestess was now working alongside the villagers, reinforcing walls and boarding up homes. She looked to the forest and shook her head in regret. 'What has my sister done now? I have a feeling it is more terrible than anything this village has ever known.' She was interrupted from her thoughts by a blood-curdling scream. Someone in the forest was in desperate pain. 'Kagome, poor child.' A moment later the miko's senses went on high alert as she felt an explosion of demonic power. The ground beneath her feet began to rumble, trees shook and houses trembled. A shadow fell upon the tiny village. Kaede's jaw dropped in terror. This was a demon of the likes she had hoped to never meet.

There stood a great white dog, towering above the forest. It's fur floated in all directions, aided by a mysterious wind. Its eyes glowed with the fury of God, promising death to all who dared to look upon it. It snorted in anger, lumbering towards her humble village. The trees parted before it's giant paws like water, snapping under the pressure. The claws scraped long furrows in the ground, etching a path a total destruction. On it's brow rested an indigo moon, flashing brightly under the morning sun. With mounting horror, Kaede realized the truth. It was Kagome. "Kami help us," she whispered.

* * *

And there it is, finally completed! The eleventh chapter of DDC! Well, how did you like it? Come on now speak up, you can't be TOTALLY speechless in awe. LOL, anyway if you have any plot suggestions, comments, or still wish to vote on what Fluffy's subduing command will be, make sure to review! I love you all, my precious readers! –Stel

To my reviewers: I am so amazed. I received more reviews for this story than I ever thought possible. Please, I want to let you know how much each and every review meant to me. I read them all, make no mistake about that. And they brighten my day, every time. Thank you! There are just too many to list this for this chapter, and my fingers are tired from typing. So be content just to know that you hold a special place in my heart. (Was that too sappy? I try SO hard. Lol)

Bye everybody! Until next time...


	12. The Beast Within

Hello. Welcome to the Fanfiction theature. We would appreciate it if you refrained from smoking, talking or flash photography during the show. Thank You. And now, we give you..... Chapter 12!

* * *

The Beast Within 

Sesshoumaru jumped up. A snarl rumbled through his chest, menacing and lethal. Something was happening to Kagome. He could sense her unique aura, the demon underlying a beacon of purity. But hatred tainted her sent, along with confusion and fear. It was her fear that made his hackles rise, poison throbbing under his claws. Sesshoumaru's body longed for combat. Snarling again, he shook his head to clear it.

"Kagome," he muttered. Her pain permeated the air, causing a familiar ache to form in his chest. 'What has happened to you?' The desire to protect, to defend, to shelter his demoness forever rose fiercely in his heart. In another moment he was gone, racing towards her silent summons.

Sesshoumaru reached the summit of the bluff, halting in frozen shock, eyes wide and golden. 'Her true form.' Kagome stood just below him. Long white fur billowing in the crisp morning breeze, the wind carelessly reaching out to twirl her tail, tossing it playfully in the air. She struck a perfect pose, ears and mane waving majestically, nose held high and proud. There she rested the brilliant form that had dominated all his dreams of late. Her absolute beauty caused the Lord to catch his breath. At last, he had found his equal. But the radiant joy bursting from his heart soon gave way to confusion.

For a moment she looked back over her shoulder, and their eyes met. What Sesshoumaru saw disturbed him deeply. She was in pain. There was fear, vast anger, but most of all confusion. 'She doesn't know what's happening to her. She's not even aware of her true form, this hasn't happened before.' Her innocence pulled at his heart, leading him closer to her presence. Instantly Kagome pulled away, turning to escape his intense gaze. She kept shaking her head, pawing at the air and snorting. A noise from the village caught her attention, propelling her closer to her home. The Demon Lord studied her short jerky movements, quivering muscles and bloodshot eyes. There was no doubt in Sesshoumaru's mind that she meant to destroy Musashi's Domain, and everything within it.

'She is too far-gone to be called back. Agony and torment have pushed her over the edge of reason. She must be stopped now, or I fear the consequences will destroy everything she holds dear.' Sesshoumaru briefly recalled the young kitsune she had named her son, steeling his will. His blood beast called from within, raging for battle. With a reluctant snarl Sesshoumaru let himself go, feeling the raw power soar through his body. He looked down and saw two white paws tipped with deadly poisonous claws, dripping with toxin. Carefully he allowed himself to smile. 'Oh, this will be fun.'

By the time he reached his true size Kagome had felt him. Slowly she turned to regard this new threat. An unknown male intruding upon her territory was enough to snap her already nonexistent restraint. The two dogs snarled at each other, hackles raised and teeth bared. Sesshoumaru had the high ground, perched atop the cliff like it was a castle. Kagome crouched in the valley below, ready at the slightest movement to strike. The wind whipped at their fur and stung their eyes. For a moment everything was absolutely still. Sesshoumaru's growl cut the air like a knife, lashing Kagome's ears with all the sting of a bullwhip. It was the cry of the Inutaisho, dog general, a taunting snarl designed to call her out, deliberately challenging her right to the territory. Kagome took the bait, instantaneously flying into a fit of rage. In a moment she upon him, rearing up to bat at him with razor sharp claws. Sesshoumaru met her head on, ears laid back and fangs bared. He felt his jaws close around one of her forelegs. Powerful muscles contracted as his fangs sank in, toxic saliva mingling with blood. Kagome managed to sink her own teeth into his shoulder, tearing away a hunk of flesh and fur. They both came apart in a rush of air and a fit of snarls, staggering back to catch their breath. The poisonous sludge sank into Kagome's wound, making it impossible for her to use her leg. Sesshoumaru limped sideways, ignoring his own bleeding shoulder.

'She is tired, and wounded. It won't be long before she collapses. I must finish this quickly.' With that last thought burning in his mind, Sesshoumaru attacked once more. Kagome was taken completely off guard. The full force of Sesshoumaru's body slammed into her side, knocking her onto her back. In an instant Sesshoumaru was over her, pinning her to the ground with his considerable weight. She struggled wildly, red demonic eyes wide in fury. Sesshoumaru growled and pinned her tighter, restricting her movements. She began to snarl, thrashing in desperation, wriggling her body beneath his. The Prince of the West whimpered in protest, fighting in vain to repress his primal instincts. She was too close, too warm, and so vulnerable to his desire. Before he could stop himself he lowered his fangs to her throat, resting them carefully against her neck. Beneath him Kagome froze. She instinctively realized her complete vulnerability and stilled in submission. The slightest movement could kill her, yet she felt strangely safe. Sesshoumaru rumbled in quiet approval. At last she had learned her place. 'She will be mine.' Tenderly he bit her neck, then quickly pulled away.

Kagome's eyes stared up at him in wonder, melting back to lavender, free of the vicious fear that previously possessed them. 'At last, she has returned to herself.' Slowly his own eyes returned to gold as he reached down to lick away the blood from her neck. A fragile stillness settled on the two forms, announcing that the fight was, at last, over. 'She is mine now, mine and no one else's.' Her gentle purrs made him pull away again, so he could behold his beautiful mate. Suddenly Sesshoumaru blinked, his mind pulling out of its carnal haze. 'Mate!' He snarled and quickly jumped off of her, ears back in distress. 'What in Kami-sama's name made me mark her? What have I done!' He anxiously turned to regard the demoness. Kagome continued to lay on the ground unmoving, but her head turned to follow him, an irresistible question burning in her eyes. There was something about her that Sesshoumaru found deeply mysterious and eternally unreachable.

He snorted in dismay and pawed at the ground. 'Why can't I understand her, and why am I compelled to act so rashly in her presence?' He snarled in frustration and turned to stride away, but a brush on his shoulder stopped him. Kagome sat sagely beside him, curiously observing his true form. Her ears dipped in sudden sorrow as she noticed the bleeding wound on his shoulder. Hesitantly she moved closer to inspect. Sesshoumaru growled in warning, his pride not allowing him to accept her aid. Kagome just looked at him and snorted, darting forward before he could dodge away. Soothing warmth enveloped his shoulder, whisking the pain away. He whimpered in reluctant relief, turning his head to see what she was doing. Kagome gently licked at the wound washing away dirt and blood. The injury quickly healed, with each lick it closed a little more. Sesshoumaru stared in amazement. He had never healed this fast before. 'Kagome must be a natural Miko, a healer. Where my saliva is a caustic poison, hers is a healing balm.' When she finished, she gave him an affectionate lick on the nose. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise, and found himself returning the gesture.

He moved away slowly and began to head towards the village. Kagome followed him closely but soon fell behind, limping badly on her injured leg. Sesshoumaru turned back and returned to her side, running his nose comfortingly along her flanks, his tail gently brushing across her chest. She whimpered softly and let her body fall, resting her stomach against the forest floor. Soon light and warmth surrounded her and her senses began to tingle. She closed her eyes at a brief moment of pain and opened them again to find that the world had changed. Slowly she raised an arm in wonder, noticing for the first time that is was a hand, not a paw. 'So I am human again. I can do no more damage.' She slumped down allowing herself a soft sigh of relief.

Before she could sink further into her dark thoughts a warm pressure was placed on her shoulder. She turned to meet the soft golden eyes of her companion. Quickly, almost impulsively, he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. Kagome sat still, delighting in the feelings Sesshoumaru was evoking in her body. At last he pulled away, unable to hide a small grin of absolute self-satisfaction. They sat for a moment, trapped in each other's eyes. Reluctantly Sesshoumaru moved to stand, pulling Kagome up with him in the process.

"Come. We must return to the village. Kaede needs to look at your wound, and I sense there may be trouble with the farmers."

At his words fear flashed through Kagome's eyes.

"Stay!" She cried desperately. "I can't face the villagers yet. And I fear what is inside of me. Stay here with me, please?"

Sesshoumaru searched her eyes incredulously. 'She still fears her friends' reactions. But why? Do they hate demons so deeply that they would harm a dear friend?'

"If you wish it, I will stay."

He replied at last, appalled at his apparent lack of conviction when it came to bending under her will. Unnoticed by either of them, a sudden flare of purple appeared at Sesshoumaru's wrist, then died away to nothing. Kagome nodded her head in earnest relief, closing her eyes in a futile attempt to quiet her mind. She slowly sank back down to the ground, giving way momentarily to her wounds. Sesshoumaru sat beside her, watching her with a curious yet concerned gaze. At last he spoke the question that had been lurking in his mind since Kagome had last appeared.

"What happened?"

Kagome snarled and clenched her fists, trying to recall everything that had occurred.

"It was the priestess Kikyo. I destroyed her body, but her… MY soul endured."

Sesshoumaru tensed and closed his eyes.

'What do you mean, your soul?"

He asked, his voice more frigid than before. Kagome looked away, sadness clouding her features.

"Kikyo died long ago, as I'm sure you are aware. Her body was burned along with the Shikon No Tama. Then I was born, her reincarnation, with the Shikon inside my body. "

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, an odd expression crossing his features.

"There came a strange witch demon, who desired to bring Kikyo back to life as her puppet. She stole Kikyo's ashes and created a new body from dirt and bones. But to bring her back to life, she needed the original soul. So she lured me there and took it."

Sesshoumaru interrupted with a rude snarl, tail twitching in frustration.

"And where was the half-breed during all of this? Did he not pledge to protect you?"

Kagome stayed silent for a moment then glanced off to the village, her eyes clouded and distant.

"He was there," she admitted at last. "As it is, I am extremely lucky I was able to retain half of my soul. Kikyo remained partly alive as well, with her soul collecting demons. But she seemed to dwell only on her hatred for Inuyasha, and the mistaken belief that he killed her. I suppose that eventually her soul became infused with the emotion. When I finally destroyed her and regained the other half of my soul, I wasn't prepared for the intensity of her hatred and it consumed me." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she clutched at her chest. "Even now, it rages to be let free."

Sesshoumaru frowned, leaning back to unsheathe Tensaiga. Kagome watched with a certain amount of curiosity as he held it out before him, staring deep into her reflection on the blade, as if in meditation. His body stilled, eyes slowly drifting shut as the spirits let their voices be known. Kagome felt a hint of apprehension as the time began to stretch on. Fearing, perhaps, that he had slipped unknowingly into death. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind his eyes snapped open, the penetrating gaze fixed rigidly upon her.

"Tensaiga has sensed your pain and desires to mend the rift in your soul. I can heal you, if you will let me."

Kagome met his eyes, allowing him to witness all the faith she placed in his heart. She nodded once, giving him permission to reconstruct her soul, trusting him with the ability to forever change the fundamental being of her existence. Calmly he stood, never taking his eyes from her own. The last thing she saw was the glint of silver above her head before she sank into the blissful darkness of oblivion.

"Kagome… Kagome! You must wake up!"

Groggily she blinked, wearily cracking open one eye. The world lay in shadow. A jab of fear stabbed her heart, making it hammer in her chest. She bolted upright, looking around frantically. Only darkness met her eyes. She was floating at the center of an endless abyss, without beginning or end. "Where am I?" She whispered, shrinking upon herself, curling into a tight little ball. After a moment of silence an answer floated upon across the void. It was a wonderful musical voice, dancing through the air to fall on her delicately pointed ears.

"This is the cavern of your soul, Kagome."

Immediately her fear receded, giving way to a growing sense of confusion.

"Who are you, and where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Do not let yourself be troubled. Sesshoumaru watches over your body in the waking world, he awaits your return."

Kagome nodded in hesitant acceptance. Slowly she uncurled her body, sneaking furtive glances into the darkness. Her feet swayed back and forth making unconscious swimming motions, causing her body to rotate. Pale moonlight white locks of hair drifted in and out of her vision, floating about in unruly patterns. At length, the voice spoke again.

"As for me, it is more difficult to answer. I have been through countless ages, worn different faces and taken many forms. But you may call me by the name I was first given… Midoriko."

"How can that be?"

Kagome gasped. Her body began to tremble in silent awe. She was in the presence of a great warrior priestess who's story harkened back to the days of old. She bowed her head in respect, allowing humility to sink into her posture.

"Millennia I spent trapped within the prison of that jewel. Locked in mortal combat with my great demon foe. My mind grew tired and weak as I longed for freedom. And then, at long last, freedom was granted to me."

"When I destroyed the jewel." Kagome whispered.

"Yes." Midoriko affirmed. "I owe you an eternal debt of gratitude. Soon, I shall be able to rest."

Kagome could detect a warm smile in her tone. An answering wave of warmth flooded through her body. But when Midoriko next spoke, a hint of wistfullness entered her voice.

"But I cannot sleep, not yet. There is something here that remains to be done. That, Kagome, is why I have summoned you."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long delay. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. 


	13. Rising Heat

Hey everyone, sorry for not writing. I hadn't watched Inuyasha in so long;, I forgot how the characters acted! You must all hate me. (Hides) But I finally came out with another chapter! So, even if it's kinda short, I hope you enjoy. –Stelmaria

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Rising Heat 

"Listen well to my words, Kagome."

Midoriko's voice chimed through the dismal abyss.

"As you are well aware, I existed for centuries… yet so has my nemesis. My soul was reincarnated for eons as a priestess, each generation nobly guarding the jewel with their lives. However, my demonic enemy has also endured the ages. He has possessed many forms, including Ryukotsei, who managed to end the reign of the great Inu no Taisho. Once, he even took the body of a human… a thief by the name of Onigumo."

Kagome blinked in shock. If Inuyasha had known….

"No" She whispered. "It can't be."

"Yes," Midoriko continued softly. "It was he that destroyed so many lives, and in turn was destroyed himself. Your destiny dictated that it be so… for it is inevitable. Our souls yearn for battle; we are continuously drawn together in mortal combat, each struggling to defeat the other."

"Not anymore." She replied sternly. "Now you are free! You don't need to fight each other, the jewel is destroyed." Kagome shouted, stubbornly protesting her fate.

"The jewel is destroyed, and yet I am here." Midoriko replied, amusement lightening her words. "I exist because you absorbed my spirit when you purified the Shikon. My soul cannot reach Nirvana until I defeat my foe! To do so, I must live inside of you, waiting for my chance at vengeance. Together we share the same power, the same strength."

"That's why I was able to defeat Kikyo." Kagome murmured, contemplating the past few hours. This time, when the silence began to stretch out, she could feel a different type of tension in the air. At last she heard the great and terrible priestess known as Midoriko speak again.

"I'm afraid our time together is coming to an end. Your wounds are very nearly healed, and your presence is… required elsewhere."

"But wait!" She cried, "How am I supposed to find this demon? I don't even know his name."

"You will both recognize each other when next you meet… have no fear. The one I gave my life to destroy… he is called… Ryuken." The name seemed to echo inside Kagome's mind, over and over. She grasped onto it like a lifeline, refusing the whisper of sleep that beckoned.

"Ryuken," she whimpered. Then, darkness claimed her.

Sesshoumaru carefully sheathed his sword. He was standing on the edge of a bluff overlooking Kagome's tiny village. Getting bored with the scurrying activity below, he turned back to his new companion. Kagome lay where he had left her, propped gently against an old oak tree. Sesshoumaru frowned. She had not moved for the past hour. Her wounds had long since healed, after Tensaiga brushed her soul, yet she had fallen into a trance like sleep. The prince leaned down and sniffed her carefully, trying to dispel his irrational fears.

He wrinkled his nose and swiftly backed away. She reeked of sacred energy. The acrid power burned his nose. Sesshoumaru scowled and turned back to the forest. He hoped she would wake up… soon. The prince's attention drifted back to the village. Many of the farmers were becoming louder. He could pick out individual voices now. This did not bode well. Several crops had been destroyed in the scuffle between Kikyo, Kagome and himself. Although Kaede's barrier had been able to protect the village itself, they were all in for a long winter. The farmers were not afraid to let their discontent be known.

Sesshoumaru snorted. 'At least they have their lives.' He turned away in disgust, choosing to move deeper into the forest, away from the noise. After a moment he paused, surprise registering on his features. A demon was approaching, one he recognized…

Shippo raced through the forest. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones.

"Mother!" He shouted, searching frantically left and right.

"Where are you?" He cried softly. Her scent hung in the air everywhere around him, yet he could not find her.

The little fox demon stopped on a rock to catch his breath. He glared at the trees around him, his tail twitching in agitation. Finally, he ducked his head and murmured to himself.

"Why can't I find you? And why is it so quiet?" The chirping birds had fallen silent. Everywhere he looked the forest was still. Shippo held his breath, not daring to move.

Suddenly he felt wicked claws grab him from behind, hauling him up roughly by the scruff of his neck. He yowled in shock, twisting his body wildly in an effort to loosen the tight grip that held him in such an embarrassing and vulnerable position.

"Be at ease, little kitsune, for she is close." Growled a rough voice in his ear. Shippo craned his neck far enough to see that it was Sesshoumaru that had a hold of him, and not some evil demon. He managed a tiny sigh of relief, willing his racing heart to slow. The prince began walking, all the while observing Shippo with a raised brow.

"And what are you doing, out here so far on your own? I doubt your mother would approve." He chided gently. This prompted a "Humph!" from the snarling kit.

"I'm a demon! I can take care of myself! Besides, I saw you fighting." He accused, though his voice turned sad. "Mom was hurt. I came to see if she's okay." He added a sullen "Kaede says it was because Kikyo came." Sesshoumaru "hmmed" in response.

"She has returned to herself. Now she is sleeping in the glade just ahead." As an afterthought he added, "Tensaiga allowed me to heal her wounds."

Shippo looked at the lord with blatant curiosity. 'Sesshoumaru healed her? I wonder why… I've never seen him use his sword.' A sudden smirk appeared on his face. 'Maybe he _likes_ her!'

Sesshoumaru contemplated what could cause the evil smile that had formed on Shippo's face. But they quickly reached the glade and Sesshoumaru set the child down. Shippo wasted no time in scampering to his mother's side.

Kagome murmured slightly and rolled over. The kitsune gently nudged her shoulder, but she refused to wake. He sighed and looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"What now? Should we take her back to the village?'

The lord frowned, deliberating over possibilities. At last he heaved a sigh and replied.

"The Miko should be able to help her. We will return."

With that Sesshoumaru knelt to scoop her up, turning back to the village. Shippo scampered behind him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. After falling behind several times, he finally worked up the courage to jump onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

But as he prepared to jump, he miscalculated the distance, having never met someone quite so tall as Sesshoumaru before. All too soon, Shippo found himself falling short. Unfortunately, this put him on a direct course for the demon lord's lethally spiked dragon bone armor. Shippo uttered a terrified wail and scrunched his eyes shut, flailing in mid air.

But before the kitsune could meet his tragic end, a furry appendage shot out and coiled around him, preventing Shippo from being impaled. The fox opened his eyes in amazement. 'Warm, fluffy and white… clouds? I must have died and gone to heaven.' His theory quickly dissolved when Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, twinkling in amusement, appeared above him.

"May I suggest, little kit, that next time you look _before_ you leap."

Shippo managed a sheepish smile, glancing away in shame. But he looked up quickly, surprised and gratified as Sesshoumaru deposited him on his shoulder, the prince sporting a tiny smile of his own. 'Children were always my weakness.' The two continued on to the village, enveloped in a companionable silence.

Kaede's lips were drawn with worry. The farmers had taken up arms. At first it was simple pitchforks and sickle's used for harvesting. But all too soon hunting bows had appeared, along with a few swords. Now the farmers milled about in an angry crowd, hurt and confused, waiting for something to happen.

Kaede sighed, thanking Kami for the hundredth time that Kagome had still not returned. Though the silence that suddenly spread through the village dashed any hopes for peace the Miko harbored. Sesshoumaru was approaching. In his arms hung a limp form. The Miko's heart clenched. Fear, dread and anticipation welled up inside her all at once. If Kagome was dead…

With the girl's presence absent to calm his nerves, the Lord of the West would not be lenient, or understanding. If the farmers chose to attack, Kaede knew Sesshoumaru would not hold himself back. An orange flicker drew her eye to his shoulder. Shippo was riding there, watching over Kagome. 'Oh no. The kit is far too young to see such violence.' She rushed out to head off the impending melee.

However, Miroku, Sango and Kirara intercepted him before the old priestess could even approach. Sesshoumaru calmly observed as the demon exterminator and monk bowed before him, bodies stiff with tension. The taijiya lifted her head and leveled him with an intense glare.

"My Lord, please, hand Kagome over to us. She will be safer in the home of Priestess Kaede."

"We give you our word, Lord Sesshoumaru, that no harm will befall her." The houshi murmured softly. His eyes entreated Sesshoumaru to comply, least anymore blood be shed.

The prince regarded his demoness fondly for a moment before heaving a sigh. At last he nodded mutely and handed his precious cargo into the eager arms of her comrades. Golden eyes studied the kit on his shoulder in a sidelong glance, giving Shippo taciturn permission to leave. The fox nodded and lept off his shoulder, bounding away after Kagome. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed them until they reached Kaede's hut and disappeared into the darkness within. A sacred barrier soon formed around the small abode, shielding it from harm.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the villagers, who had quietly appeared, completely surrounding him. They were, needless to say, a group of very angry people. He smirked coldly, a glint of fang gleaming at his lip. Slowly Sesshoumaru circled, taking in his enemy, waiting for the first move. The crowd kept its distance.

'Pathetic cowards, does no one have the courage to confront me?' Suddenly he sensed movement behind him. He heard the familiar 'click-scrape' of a sword leaving its sheathe. Sesshoumaru's smirk widened to a grin. His wrist snapped as an acid green whip cut through the air.

"I will not allow you to threaten the Lady Kagome. All who oppose me shall die."

On the other side of the village, lavender eyes suddenly shot open.

"No!"


End file.
